Viento calmo
by roanva
Summary: Serenity está desesperada, desde que sus padres murieron no logra un trabajo que le permita mantenerse junto a su hija adolescente. La sorpresiva propuesta de Gea Chase la ha llenado de esperanzas. Ser la nueva secretaria de Chiba & Shields. Alguien intenta matarlas, su única ayuda provendrá de quien menos quiere: Mamuro Chiba
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

Segunda Parte

VIENTO CALMO

Mamuro Y Serenity

Serenity está desesperada, desde que sus padres murieron no logra un trabajo que le permita mantenerse junto a su hija adolescente. La sorpresiva propuesta de Gea Chase la ha llenado de esperanzas. Ser la nueva secretaria de Chiba & Shields. Diez años como secretaria de una cadena de veterinarias la ha más que preparado para el puesto. Tiene la experiencia, la recomendación y la necesidad. Todo tiene que salir perfecto.

Pero no siempre consigues lo que deseas. Mamuro Chiba quiere a alguien con quien jugar ciertos juegos que jamás aprendió. Serenity es un mucho mayor que él, tiene una hija y de ninguna manera dejará que haga con ella lo que quiere, como hace con todos. Sólo debe ser fuerte y resistirse al hombre más atractivo que vio en su vida. Sólo eso.

Sin embargo el destino parece conspirar siempre contra Sere. Alguien intenta matarlas, y no sabe porque ni quién. Su única ayuda provendrá de quien menos quiere: Mamuro Chiba y sus increíbles habilidades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO UNO

— ¡Vamos Usa! ¡Hoy empiezo!

Serenity ni siquiera miró hacia el dormitorio de su hija, sabía que se levantaría sin discusiones. Usagi amaba ir al colegio y amaba estudiar ¡Gracias a Dios!

Serenity se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina y tomó el vaso de la juguera ya llenó de jugo de naranjas para servir dos vasos. Tostadas, manteca y dulce, café con leche y jugo de naranja. El desayuno de todos los días, solo que esta vez era muy diferente. Serenity estrenaba trabajo. A veces de las cosas malas nacen cosas buenas.

Había trabajado como secretaria de una cadena de veterinarias los últimos diez años. Inexplicablemente ocho meses atrás le habían anunciado que prescindirían de sus servicios. Sólo eso. Sin ningún tipo de causa. Se le comunicó el despido, se le pagó la indemnización correspondiente y se le entregaron las pertenencias que diez años de un cómodo trabajo, con el cual habían vivido sin penurias económicas, habían reunido. Sin razones, sin justificaciones, sin motivos.

Para una madre soltera con una hija adolescente que se había mantenido a sí misma y a su hija los últimos 10 años la noticia sacudió su espíritu. Con la indemnización en mano, cuidando hasta el más mínimo centavo, empezó el largo peregrinar en busca de un nuevo trabajo. Y no fue fácil, de hecho fue imposible, los días, las semanas y los meses pasaban y ella no podía encontrar ni siquiera empleos esporádicos. Y lo había intentado: camarera, aseo de oficinas, lava autos, vendedora. En todos trabajaba una semana y era despedida, con excepción, en uno de sus tantos trabajos de camarera que duró exactamente doce días.

— ¡Ma! ¿Guardaste a Pattin?

Pattin, era un viejo pato de juguete que sus abuelos habían regalado a Usagi cuando había cumplido un añito. Descolorido y todo para Usagi era su pato de la suerte, sólo porque así lo había decidido.

Serenity lo tomó de arriba de la pequeña heladera de la cocina y lo metió a su cartera (por las dudas, en verdad necesitaba suerte). Usa había insistido el día anterior:

— Nunca llevaste a Pattin, por eso no conservabas el empleo, así que mañana debes llevarlo, si o si.

Usagi no daba muchas opciones cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja. Si ella decía traía suerte, lo llevaría.

En realidad la suerte había llegado de la mano de su hija. Usa, una férrea pacifista, no se había quedado impasible cuando vio como intentaban asaltar a una alta y elegante mujer, empezó a correr hacia ella gritando a viva voz "Maleantes, maleantes", y considerando lo pulmones de Usagi sus gritos alejaron a los ladronzuelos y atrajeron a la policía. Gea Chase se había enamorado de esa valiente jovencita y había insistido en darle una recompensa. Por supuesto su hija la rechazó, pero ella no pudo hacerlo. En una amistosa charla con café de por medio, Serenity le había contado a Gea, sus problemas en búsqueda de un empleo.

Cuando comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus antecedentes y se enteró que Serenity había sido secretaria durante los últimos diez años, solo sonrió y le dijo con su ronca voz de fumadora "Jovencita, creo que acabas de solucionar tus problemas de empleo".

Dos semanas después Serenity ya estaba lista para asumir como secretaria de la agencia Chiba & Shields.

Cuando Usa salió de su cuarto ya vestida, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba sus profundos ojos celestes. Madre e hija eran exactamente iguales: rubias, excesivamente rubias, con un tono de cabello plateado, de ojos celestes y rasgados, rodeados por espesas pestañas que debían recibir mucho rimmel para verse. Graciosas narices pequeñas y respingonas y una boca pequeña con un abultado labio inferior. Ambas tenían en su pera un gracioso hoyuelo, que las hacía parecer casi gemelas y no madre e hija. Serenity había cumplido treinta tres años hacía solo tres semanas. Uno de los cumpleaños más tristes que había vivido, ni siquiera aquél en que se encontró embarazada con solo 18 años, había sido como éste. En esos años sus padres vivían y a pesar del dolor que les había ocasionado le habían demostrado su amor y su apoyo.

Usagi había sido una alegría desde el mismo momento en que nació. Era tan parecida a Serenity que para sus padres fue como volver a empezar. Serenity había sido una hija tardía, su madre había cumplido ya cuarenta y siete años cuando se enteró que lo que no había ocurrido en 20 años de matrimonio se haría realidad. Con el embarazo de Serenity a pesar del dolor por las circunstancias de su concepción, amaban a los niños y amarían su nieta.

— Sere, he estado pensando… — le dijo Usagi

— ¡Vaya! ¿Debería preocuparme?

— No lo creo. Ya averigüe con Gea cuál será tu sueldo así que no debes preocuparte por ello.

El trago de café de Serenity se atascó en su garganta y la hizo toser — ¿Qué averiguaste qué…? No puedo creerlo. ¿le preguntaste a Gea cuánto iba a ganar?

— ¡Por supuesto! Además de tus horarios— . Sus manos hicieron un ligero ademán con sus largos y gráciles dedos, un pequeño ondeo en el aire que en ella significaba no es nada — . Como decía, estuve pensando en que lo primero en la lista serán unos Victoria Secret, legítimos para ti y para mí— . Y sus manos que hablaban tanto o más que ella o sus ojos, las señaló a las dos.

Desde el mismo momento en que Gea le había comunicado a Serenity que sería la nueva secretaria de los Chiba, Usagi había comenzado su lista de "compras compensatorias" como las llamaba.

Sere la miró y le tiró por la cabeza con la servilleta con la que se estaba limpiando la boca. La risa contagiosa de Usagi la hizo reír. Capturando la servilleta, Usagi la miró y le dijo mientras comenzaba a ordenar algunos libros en su mochila, sin esperar la respuesta, de hecho la daba por afirmativa.

— Dime Sere, ¿tu brillante hija no es una genia?

Si lo era. Había llenado su vida de alegría cuando creyó que jamás se recuperaría de su desafortunado embarazo. Y era toda suya. Lo fue desde el mismo momento en que su padre le dijo que no se haría cargo de un encuentro de sexo casual; que eso de quedarse embarazada la única vez que tienes sexo, siendo una virgen no era demasiado creíble. Si él había sido el primero, de lo que ni siquiera se acordaba, seguro que no había sido el único. Fin de una penosa charla que había escrito el guión del resto de su vida. Los malos recuerdos ya ni siquiera valían la pena. Usagi fue una niña amada.

Sus abuelos habían muerto en un accidente de auto hacía cinco años, pero habían disfrutado de su nieta diez hermosos años. Y jamás se habían arrepentido de haberle dado a su hija todo el apoyo que necesitó.

Serenity miró a su hija guardar sus libros y sonrió. Estaba muy feliz con su nuevo trabajo. Jamás dejaría de agradecérselo a Gea.

Terminando de guardar lo que habían usado en el desayuno, buscó su chaqueta y se miró al espejo.

— Usa, ¿Cómo me veo?

Usagi jamás dejaba de pensar cuán hermosa era su madre. Aún vestida como una anciana gobernanta.

Ella tendría quince años, pero sabía muy bien qué pasaba por la cabeza de su madre. Era demasiado hermosa, pero demasiado sexi, no había nada angelical en su presencia, solo su nombre. Bueno, era una enana, medía casi cinco centímetros menos que ella, que llegaba al metro setenta y cinco. La típica rubia de esas que salen en Play boy, o la televisión, mucho busto (demasiado y ella iba para el mismo rumbo), largas piernas y una cintura inverosímilmente pequeña, que lo único que hacía era destacar más sus pechos. Cosa que odiaba y que intentaba ocultar con esa espantosa ropa que, sin exagerar, usaba su abuela hacía cincuenta años atrás (si no era más, aunque Sere insistía en llamarla "ropa clásica"). Al menos ella se había asumido. Si, era rubia platino natural, sí, era flaca, aun comiendo como Sere decía "como un cosaco" (anda a saber cómo comen los cosacos), sí, tenía mucho busto, y considerando que solo tenía quince avizoraba nuevas tallas de corpiños en los años por venir. Pero no. Ella no se ocultaba en sus ropas, solo se ponía lo que le gustaba, que se reducía a camisas, remeras y vaqueros.

Habían pasado un año bastante difícil, sabía que su madre habría encontrado el trabajo que quisiera si dejara de disfrazarse de "abuelita que lindas orejas tienes". Y eso también incluía un hombre (a pesar de su ropa clásica algunos lograban insistir detrás del gélido "no me interesa" que era otro clásico en ella), o un trabajo de esos de acompañantes, cualquier cosa.

Ahora mismo había recogido su largo cabello, (le llegaba a la cintura y lo usaba así porque se hacía el clásico rodete señorita maestra y listo). El traje gris, ese, del espantoso detalle de encaje gris en el bolsillo: una chaqueta que ocultaba la curva de su culo (demasiado bonito a su entender) y una falda que llegaba recta hasta sus caderas y caía en gajos ¡gajos! ¿Quién usaba gajos hoy en día? hasta media pierna. Unos zapatos del siglo pasado, con pequeño taco y ¡una hebilla arriba! Pero a pesar de todo se veía hermosa, no importaba qué se pusiera, siempre lo era y a pesar de sí misma. Le sonrió desde dónde estaba mientras sus ojos la recorrían.

— Sere, estás tan bella que conquistarás al jefe.

— Gracias amor, pero el jefe es casado.

— ¡Puaj! Que poco oportuno — le dijo mientras agarraba su mochila y le decía — ¿Vamos?

Vio a su madre respirar hondo, darse una última mirada en el espejo, tomar las llaves del auto y juntando su voz desde el fondo de su vientre le dijo:

— Vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO DOS

Una semana de trabajo en Chiba & Shields, habían establecido una rutina para Serenity. La primer semana había sido fantástica, Gea se había quedado con ella y le había enseñado el manejo de todo. Esta semana empezaría sola. Pero se sentía segura y confiable.

Su jefe, bueno, el único que había conocido hasta ahora, solía llegar no muy temprano, y perderse en sus papeles o en su computadora, su oficina parecía una sala espacial más que una oficina a pesar de la exquisita decoración en madera y hermosas alfombras navajos. Gea le había explicado que los hermanos eran descendientes de navajos, aunque la explicación no había sido necesaria después de conocer a Darien Chiba. Alto moreno, muy buen mozo y absolutamente enamorado de su bellísima esposa, una pequeña mujercita, muy agradable. El día que se la presentaron le había alabado un exquisito prendedor que llevaba sobre un sobrio traje marrón. Había sido de su tatarabuela y era una belleza.

Serena Chiba había sido la única persona, además de Gea, que se había tomado el trabajo de alabar su joya preferida. Desde ese día, Serena levantó varios puntos en su consideración.

Serena y Darien parecían locamente enamorados. Gea se reía cuando golpeaba en la oficina o los llamaba y nadie contestaba. Le había dicho a Sere que cuando pasara no se preocupara, la oficina tenía un ascensor privado y al parecer ellos estaban en perpetua luna de miel.

Ese día Sere, camino al trabajo, iba pensando en ellos. Su única experiencia sexual había sido un completo fracaso, un horrible recuerdo que gracias a Dios, casi ni recordaba.

Había sido en el baile de graduación, había seguido a todo el mundo en la bebida, y ni siquiera recordaba como había terminado despertando con Diamante Blackmoon encima vomitando. Evidentemente habían tenido sexo. Aún vomitando se había burlado de la sangre que tenía entre las piernas. Serenity se había levantado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y había regresado a su casa. Intentando olvidar. Y al parecer lo había logrado, nada de lo ocurrido entre ella y el padre de Usagi esa noche formaba parte de su memoria. Afortunadamente. Lo desafortunado fue enterarse un mes después que estaba embarazada.

Recordando las risas compartidas entre Serena y su jefe, Sere sintió un ramalazo de envidia. Jamás tuvo ni tendría esa cálida y amorosa camaradería que ellos compartían y que se percibía a kilómetros de distancia. Al menos sus padres habían cuidado de ella y de Usa hasta el último día que vivieron. Jamás habían vivido en la opulencia, pero nunca les había faltado nada, durante los últimos diez años, ella había trabajado medio tiempo. Lo suficiente para colaborar con el presupuesto familiar y ayudar a criar a su hija y a sus padres que no eran muy jóvenes.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, la recibió Mimete como todas las mañanas. Mimete era la telefonista y todas los días charlaban unos segundos.

— ¡Hola corazoncito! — le dijo Mimete con su acostumbrado saludo, mientras le entregaba el registro de llamadas del día y la correspondencia.

— Hola Mimete. ¿Cómo estás?

— Super. ¡Ay… — dijo con un largo suspiro que amplió plegando sus dos manos sobre el corazón, la miró y agregó—: ¡Llegaron los jefes!

— ¿Serena y el señor Chiba? No sabía que habían viajado.

— No, ellos no —se apresuró a declarar Mimete—, los otros bombones.

Ante la mirada interrogante de Serenity, Mimete agregó

— Endimion y Mamuro Chiba.

Serenity solo cabeceó y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Aún no los había conocido, aparentemente, según lo que Gea le había dicho, habían estado abocados a un caso bastante peligroso lejos de la ciudad. Mientras iba caminando leyendo la correspondencia y ya empezando a clasificarla no se dio cuenta hasta que chocó con una verdadera pared. Los papeles en sus manos volaron. Serenity miró hacia abajo, mientras inconscientemente se disculpaba.

— Lo siento mucho — le dijo mientras se agachaba a buscar los papeles del suelo.

— No te preocupes — dijo una voz, con un tono divertido— , deja, yo los levanto— . El tono se volvió más oscuro, más sugerente.

Algo ronco y extrañamente musical.

Ese tono de voz hizo correr un escalofrió por la espina de Sere, pero siguió levantando los papeles sin siquiera mirarlo. La verdad es que mirarlo le daba miedo. Esa voz era… provocó escalofríos en su cuerpo. Cuando la última carta estuvo en sus manos se irguió para encontrarse con un calco casi exacto de su jefe, solo que quien la miraba, bastante extrañamente por cierto, tenía los ojos de un azul como jamás hubiera visto. Este hombre ante sí sin ninguna duda era un Chiba. Y también era alto, moreno, buen mozo y… la miraba como si ella tuviera dos cabezas.

— Te dije que yo los levantaba — dijo este Chiba con una voz algo seria.

— No… se preocupe ya está — le dijo Serenity intentando apartar la sensación que había corrido por ella al escuchar su voz.

Sere lo miró, algo le pasaba sin duda. Parecía como congelado— . ¿Se siente bien? — le preguntó amablemente. Mientras su corazón hacía algo raro, un tic—tac que jamás había hecho. Nunca había conocido a un hombre más hermoso. Era imponente por donde lo miraran, y tuvo que reprimir el violento deseo de mirar su entrepierna. Dios su lengua se secó y sus manos se humedecieron, así que la pasó por su falda. Mientras, este hombre seguía mudo frente a ella. Por lo que volvió a preguntarle:

— ¿Se siente bien?

¿Bien? Nunca en su vida Mamuro se había sentido así. Ella no le había obedecido. No lo había hecho, había sido muy claro. "yo los levantaré" y esta preciosa rubia siguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Primero había sido Sele, ahora la preciosa rubia y ¿quién demonios era ella?

— ¿Quién eres preciosa? — le preguntó mientras intentaba salir de su asombro.

Sere respiró, eso era, estaba sorprendido por encontrar en su oficina a una mujer que no conocía, así que puso todos los papeles en una de sus manos, lo que la obligó a doblar su brazo para que no cayeran, y estiró una mano libre, no muy firme.

— Soy la reemplazante de Gea Chase, Serenity Tsukino—

Mientras lo decía Sere usaba su mejor expresión "congélate". Estaba acostumbrada a las burdas y no tan burdas insinuaciones de los hombres, y los "preciosa" ni siquiera hacían mella en ella, solo la molestaban, profundamente. Lo miró seria y circunspecta, una verdadera dama no acepta que ningún desconocido le hable tan confianzudamente. Así que esperó estrecharle la mano de la manera más impersonal que pudiera y si el tipo era inteligente sabría que no era una buena cosa llamarla preciosa.

Mamuro extendió su mano y tomó la suya. Era pequeña y delicada, como la preciosa mujer que tenía delante. Había visto cuando ella había intentado humedecer sus labios, Dios, como le hubiera gustado hacerlo él. La había visto apretar sus manos en los papeles que llevaba sobre esa espantosa falda y había deseado tocarla. Y esto lo sorprendía, nunca había deseado tocar a una mujer como deseaba hacerlo con esta beldad "Serenity Tsukino"

— Mamuro Chiba, Serenity Tsukino, y dime ¿hay un señor Tsukino?

Sere no podía creer lo que oía. Ni siquiera intentó contestarle. Sólo intentó retirar su mano pero el muy sinvergüenza se la retuvo. Cuando Sere intentó hacerlo con más fuerza, el bastardo solo la apretó más.

— Dime, Serenity, ¿hay un señor Tsukino? — Preguntó nuevamente y esta vez el tono de su voz había sido altamente hipnótico, pero ella ni siquiera le contestó. Como Serenity siguió callado, su asombro lo descuidó y ella recuperó su mano.

El pequeño erizo lo miró con toda una tonelada de aspecto ofendido y con la voz más fría que pudo conseguir le dijo:

— Si me disculpa señor Chiba, tengo trabajo.

Serenity se movió hacia un lado y caminó hasta ingresar a la oficina. Mamuro se quedó allí parado mirándola. Primero pensó en seguirla, pero necesitaba algunos datos. Tenía cosas que averiguar antes de empezar el ataque.

Siguió de largo hasta su oficina y una vez allí simplemente se sentó en su escritorio, abrió su computadora personal y tipeo: Serenity Tsukino.

La pantalla le devolvió inmediatamente.

Serenity Reina Tsukino.

33 años

Una hija: Usagi Reina Tsukino

Estado civil: soltera

Domicilio: Harrington Street 2292

Celular: 135693023

Así que no hay señor Tsukino. La sonrisa de Mamuro se amplió. Bien pequeño erizo, ahora que ya sabemos que no hay un señor Tsukino, veamos el plan B.

Cerró su computadora y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Darien.

Las oficinas de Chiba & Shields ocupaban todo un piso. Bajando del ascensor se abría una enorme recepción en forma circular. En el centro, como en un círculo dentro del otro, se ubicaba una isla. De un lado, frente a las puertas de los ascensores, se habría como en una media luna una pequeña oficina en vidrio transparente y opaco, donde se ubicaba la telefonista y recepcionista, detrás, sin ser observable desde la entrada, se encontraba otra oficina que tenía la misma forma de media luna, Allí trabajaba Serenity. Su oficina enfrentaba las tres puertas. De izquierda a derecha estaban ubicadas las oficinas de Endimion, Darien y la suya. Tal vez tendría que cambiarle la oficina a Endimion y estar más cerca del delicioso erizo. Pero sentado desde su escritorio, en realidad desde los tres escritorios, se podía perfectamente ubicar a la secretaria.

Mamuro sonrió. Cuando entró a la oficina de su hermano, por la puerta que los intercomunicaba, encontró a Dar como siempre conectado a su computadora. Cuando llegó se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, y colocó sus pies cruzados sobre el borde del escritorio. No había nada más efectivo para llamar la atención de su hermano.

Simplemente dejó de trabajar, lo miró, se recostó en el respaldar de su silla, estiró sus piernas, dobló sus brazos y esperó.

— Hablemos de Sele.

— ¿Qué con ella? — preguntó Dar sorprendido.

— Ella es inmune a nuestra sugestión.

Dar no le contestó. Esperó. Sabía que Mamuro llegaría al punto. Solo lo miró. Mamuro se veía distinto. De hecho era muy infrecuente encontrar en su rostro esa mirada seria y no la juguetona de siempre. Mamuro parecía no tomar jamás nada en serio. Así que esperó.

— ¿Alguna idea de por qué?

— Ninguna.

— Bien no es la única.

Esta vez fue el momento de Dar de ponerse serio. Su rostro se movió como tratando de asimilar la idea. — ¿De quién hablas? — le preguntó.

— De Serenity Tsukino.

— ¿Nuestra secretaria?

— La misma.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Serenity no es sugestionable?

Mamuro no contestó simplemente afirmó con su cabeza y bajó los pies del escritorio. — ¿No lo sabías?

— No. Desde que llegó solo ha trabajado duro aprendiendo el manejo de todo, nunca tuve la posibilidad de averiguarlo, ni la necesidad— . Dar extendió la mano y simplemente dijo:

— Averigüémoslo. No quiero que vea que estás aquí. ¿Serenity puedes traerme el informe Nichols?

— Si señor Chiba— . Fue la clara respuesta de Serenity.

Cuando entró Serenity dio una ojeada y manifestó sorpresa. Al parecer no esperaba encontrarse con Mamuro sentado delante de Darien. Lo ignoró y acercó el informe a las manos de Dar que lo tomó prestándole inusitada atención. — Serenity, ¿conoces a mi hermano?

Serenity simplemente se dio vuelta hacia Mamuro y le dedicó una pequeña mirada para decir— : Sí. Ya nos conocimos— Miró a Dar de nuevo y le preguntó— ¿Algo más?

— No. Nada más. Gracias Serenity.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando cerró la puerta Dar simplemente tiró el archivo sobre la mesa al tiempo que exclamaba.

— ¡Qué demonios!

— Bien, supongo que no tenemos idea del por qué ¿verdad? — le preguntó Mamuro.

— Ni la más remota. Sele… — dudó antes de continuar— , Sele tiene una teoría.

— Ilústrame — contestó Mamuro serio y preocupado.

— Ella dice que sucede porque estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Mamuro se levantó de un salto. — Vaya, gracias por la teoría. Ella en verdad me gusta, pero de ahí a que estemos predestinados, por Dios, Dar, acabo de conocerla.

Dar le sonrió. — Hice el amor con Sele unas horas después de haberla conocido. Y la amo.

— Bien hace media hora que la conozco, y lo que sé de ella llena un dedal, nombre, domicilio, que tiene una hijita y es soltera. Ahh y que es nuestra nueva secretaria. No parece demasiado ¿no crees? Y… aún no hemos tenido sexo. Pero media hora no cuenta ¿verdad? — Esta idea hizo aparecer al habitual Mamuro— . Y me esforzaré por emularte hermanito— . Se levantó y regresó a su escritorio. Es hora del Plan C.

Serenity había entrado a su cabina transparente temblando "y dime ¿hay un señor Tsukino?". Por más dueño que fuera no permitiría que nadie se sobrepasara con ella. Le había llevado muchos años pulir el "no te me acerques". No le interesaban los hombres, ningún hombre, de ninguna edad. Él único hombre decente que había conocido había sido su padre. En el último año, la cantidad de atrevidas e indecentes proposiciones habían sido la causal de muchos de sus trabajos perdidos.

Le había dicho "preciosa", Dios Santo, ese magnífico espécimen le había dicho preciosa. Si algo tenía muy claro era que Chiba era una empresa bien seria. No. No se atrevería con una denuncia por acoso sexual. Pero era tan… magnífico. En realidad. Sus ojos eran… primero pensó que eran oscuros como los de Dar, pero luego comprendió que eran de un absurdo azul muy, muy oscuro. El cambio en la tonalidad de sus ojos también había incidido en la forma en que la había atraído. En el momento en que extendió su mano para saludarlo pasaron de un simple azul a verse casi negros. Algo había pasado cuando le dio la mano, algo que no podía explicar. Se había mordido la lengua para no bajar la vista y contemplarlo. Y ahora lo lamentaba. Sabía que era altísimo, al menos le llevarían entre unos veinte a treinta centímetros. Nunca se había detenido a mirar la entrepierna de un hombre y mientras él insistía en averiguar si era casada o no, ella sopesaba si podía bajar la vista o no. Para cuando por segunda vez preguntó por el señor Tsukino su corazón ya latía desordenadamente. Y no de miedo. O si de miedo. Miedo a interesarse por un… un… jefe.

Intentó por todos los medios no pensar en esos ojos azules, en su largo cabello negro, en su imponente tamaño. Intentó leer su agenda y enfocarse en sus tareas, pero sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa insolente, se introducían en sus pensamientos aún cuando intentaba alejarlos.

Cuando Darien la llamó, se sintió aliviada, al menos dejaría de pensar en él. Al entrar a la oficina solo vio a Dar, pero en cuanto avanzó primero notó sus botas, usaba botas vaqueras, y sus largas piernas enfundadas en pantalones vaqueros. Dar por el contrario siempre aparecía enfundado en riguroso traje obviamente carísimo.

Cuando vio sus botas, su corazón se desbocó por completo. Sintió… su estómago hacerse un nudo, sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar.

Apenas escuchó lo que Dar le dijo, algo de que si conocía a su hermano. Sí, lo conozco, y no me agrada. Buscó fuerzas de dónde no sabía que las tenía cabeceó al insecto y salió rápidamente.

Y allí estaba tratando de poner algo de sensatez a sus pensamientos, respiró buscando calmarse. No sabía cómo ni por qué de repente se sentía extraña, no solo porque su corazón golpeaba sin piedad en su pecho, un ataque de taquicardia, como mínimo; sino porque por primera vez en su vida su cuerpo había cobrado vida o lo que sea que le pasaba. Sus pezones parecían querer traspasar la camisa y la chaqueta ¡y no hacía frío! Su coño se sentía húmedo, ¡húmedo! Y también hinchado, ¿y latía? Nunca se había dado cuenta que su coño latía. De repente sus bragas estaban mojadas. No podía ser. Así que se levantó en el mismo momento en que Mamuro Chiba apareció frente a su escritorio. Cuando lo vio frente a ella, parado, enorme, pensó que moriría de un ataque al corazón. Así que se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó el bicho con preocupación.

¿Bien? Estoy así por tu culpa. Pensó Serenity decirle en cambio le hizo una cortés pregunta — ¿Necesita algo señor Chiba?

—Mamuro, dime Mamuro.

—¿Necesita algo …señor Chiba? — le preguntó tan seria como su inminente ataque cardíaco le permitió.

— Así que así serán las cosas entre nosotros, pequeño erizo. Bien. Si así lo quieres. Pasa a mi oficina te dictaré algunas cartas.

—Tengo… — Serenity carraspeó para que su voz saliera normal— que buscar papel, enseguida lo tomo.

—¿Me tomas? — la sonrisa de Mamuro se hizo abierta— . Te espero Serenity

Serenity se dio patadas mentales. No podía haber sido más estúpida. Se dio vueltas con la excusa de buscar papel y lápiz pero el asno ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó allí, con los enormes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando que se moviera. Cuando Sere vio que no habría nada que lo moviera de allí, se dio por vencida, agarró la carpeta y se dirigió hacia su oficina, esquivándolo. Y mientras caminaba, sucedió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO TRES

Los nervios de Serenity le jugaron una mala pasada, y sus zapatones cómodos, confortables y carentes de cualquier atractivo se enredaron en alguna inexistente imperfección del pulido piso de cerámica e intentaron llevarla al suelo. Intentaron porque dos enormes manos la sujetaron y la atrajeron a un pecho más grande aún.

Y Serenity y Mamuro gimieron.

Las manos de Mamuro no solo la tomaron de su cintura, sino que la elevaron del suelo, sosteniéndola como si no pesara nada, de hecho no pesaba demasiado pero no era masa gaseosa. Pero sus manos no se quedaron allí, se ubicaron directamente sobre sus pechos, levantándolos, elevándolos más y poniendo en evidencia sus duros pezones a pesar de la ropa recatadamente cerrada que la cubría.

Nadie, jamás había puesto sus manos en sus senos. Nadie. Podía sentir sus dedos abrirse, rodear sus pezones y apretarlos. Juntos, con ritmo, apretar y soltar, apretar y soltar. Allí, en el medio de la sala donde todo el mundo pasaba. Serenity sintió sus colores subir violentamente. El hombre estaba detrás suyo, completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Sus amplios manos ahuecando sus prominentes senos mientras sus dedos apretaban, estiraban y alargaban sus pezones por sobre las capas de tela.

De repente lo escucho decirle:

— Shh, pequeño erizo, no te preocupes nadie nos ve.

Serenity se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una que sí había gente viéndolos. O no. Pasaban a su lado y nadie los miraba. Nadie. Y dos, que sin darse cuenta había dicho ¡no! Pero ese "no" no significaba: "no me toques y quita tus manos de mi" sino "no puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo".

Mamuro no perdió tiempo. Las pechos de su erizo eran perfectos, enormes, casi podía sentir su contorno desbordar sus manos. En ese segundo su polla se sacudió completamente enloquecida, quería salir de sus vaqueros, quería restregarse contra su coño, pero hacerlo significaba soltar sus pechos, y no haría eso, no aún, así que se restregó contra su culo. Dios era perfecta, duros glúteos. Pudo sentir, a través de la tela de su pantalón y su falda antigua su raya así que se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre ella. El roce hinchó su polla hasta los límites que el pantalón le permitía. Una de sus manos bajó por delante arrugó su falda y la levantó lo suficiente como para hacerse espacio y ahuecar su coño. Colocó toda su palma sobre su montículo, sobre unas suaves bragas ya mojadas, mientras su dedo índice encontraba y buscaba su centro y presionaba sobre él. La sintió responderle. Moverse hacia atrás como si buscara alejarse de su mano. O tal vez intentando alejarse pero cuando encontró su hambrienta polla, de nuevo se movió hacia adelante. El dedo de Mamuro apretaba en una parodia sexual penetrando todo lo que sus bragas le permitían. Sus otros dedos recorrían su vulva, apretándola, haciéndola gemir.

— Por Dios bebé, vas a matarme — le dijo Mamuro con una voz completamente desconocida.

Por unos cuantos minutos solo se dejaron mover por el ritmo que sus manos impusieron en ambos. El placer los alejó de todo y todos los que lo rodeaban. Si en algún momento Mamuro agradeció sus extrañas habilidades fue éste, él sabía que nadie los veía. Y se aprovechó.

Un orgasmo iba subiendo en Serenity mientras sus dedos, ásperos y callosos rozaban su piel a medida que la iba descubriendo.

Alguien rió detrás de ellos, y eso sacó a Mamuro de su pico de lujuria. No podía tomarla allí delante de todos, aún cuando nadie los viera. No quería eso. Así que soltó su falda, soltó su pecho y la dio vuelta. Los ojos de Serenity estaban cerrados, su erizo era ahora un dulce gatito que apenas podía respirar. Mamuro la abrazó, y esperó que reaccionara.

—Vamos bebé, mírame— . Mamuro aún se preguntaba qué había en Serenity que no respondía como debía a su voz.

Mientras intentaba que Serenity lo mirara, alcanzó a atisbar a Dar, parado en su oficina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándolo reprobadoramente . Bajó la vista hacia su erizo y vio como lentamente parecía regresar de ese sitio adonde habían viajado juntos. Cuando Serenity realmente lo vio. Dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando recuperar algo de aire, y dignidad. Miró a su alrededor a todos los que pasaban charlando por el salón sin verlos y comprendió la magnitud de lo que había pasado. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el baño.

Cuando Mamuro iba a seguirla, Dar lo llamó.

— ¡Mamuro!

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Mamuro tomó aire. Y lo siguió a su oficina.

Dar entró detrás suyo.

— No te dijes que salieras y la follaras.

Miró a Dar y le dijo— lo sé. ¿Dime, cuándo pasó con Sele, podías pensar con lógica? Porque yo no puedo hacerlo desde el mismo instante en que la vi.

Dar demoró unos segundos en contestarle.

— No. Y me avergüenza decirlo, pero hasta puse su vida en peligro.

— Tengo que pensar algunas cosas.

Mamuro se giró y salió. Serenity no estaba en su oficina.

Serenity estaba en baño, llorando mientras se lavaba la cara. Lloraba y no sabía por qué. No sabía si era porque las sensaciones físicas la abrumaban como jamás lo habían hecho; si lloraba porque ese estúpido hombre la había manoseado delante de todo el mundo en el centro neurálgico de la empresa o lloraba porque la había soltado. O porque había perdido su empleo. O lloraba por todo eso, junto.

Buscó calmarse. Así que comenzó a secarse la cara cuando Mimete entró.

— Tesorito, ¿me preguntaba por dónde andabas? Hace rato que no te veía.

Serenity, la miró sorprendida. Por Dios la oficina era de vidrio, la cucaracha la había manoseado delante de ella ¿y no la había visto? ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Había entrado al baño a burlarse? Mientras se lo preguntaba Mimete se acomodaba el maquillaje. Y seguía su incesante parloteo.

— Con los bombones cerca no está mal retocar el maquillaje a cada rato. ¡Ay! — Un largo suspiro más teatral que cierto salió de Mimete— . Aunque dicen que las empleadas son sagradas. Santa Julia, yo no quiero ser sagrada solo quiero ser sacrificada en aras de la lujuria— . Mimete rió sonoramente de su propio chiste. Para luego comenzar a contar la vez que Gea, despidió a una empleada que acosaba al jefe Endimion.

Serenity ya no la escuchaba. No entendía, ¿acaso no la había visto? O su anécdota era un aviso de que la despediría por ser ella la acosadora,

— ¿Me estás diciendo… qué pueden despedirme? — le preguntó en voz.

Mimete rió a carcajadas y Serenity ya no entendió nada más. — ¿Tú? Por Dios, Serenity es evidente que eres una dama, no una jovencita enloquecida de lujuria por un par de bien rellenos pantalones.

Mientras seguía riendo, salió del baño. Serenity se miró al espejo y decidió que ese lunes no era muy bueno. Se armó de valor y salió. En el salón todo parecía normal, los empleados iban y venían y nadie pareció ni siquiera mirarla. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, la voz de Darien la sorprendió.

— Serenity, ven por favor.

Cuando pensó que allí se terminaba este trabajo. Serenity se lamentó. No, no podían despedirla. Ella no había sido responsable, si la lagartija se había abalanzado sobre ella. ¿Por qué debía ser ella la que pagara?

Cuando entró a la oficina, sintió que su mundo se acababa. ¿Como se lo diría a Usa? Casi sin color entró y se paró esperando la sentencia.

Dar la vio y supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le sonrió y le dijo:

— Serenity, Endimion necesita contactar con Delatronix Inc. ¿Puedes darle el teléfono de Michell Delacroix? Y llama a mi suegro, dile que…

Serenity disoció su mente y comenzó a escribir las órdenes que Darien le daba, no me despide, no me despide. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Una sonrisa que Darien percibió y que puso una igual en los suyos.

Mamuro y Serenity. Sele debía saberlo.

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

**Por Dios estos hombres no pierden el tiempo! Me dicen donde consigo uno así? Jajaja**

**Gracias por sus reviews: yesqui2000, yuukychan, lili, isabelmoon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Había sido un lunes agotador. Abrumadoramente agotador. Pero al menos había terminado bien. El renacuajo no había vuelto a la oficina y ella había podido hacer su trabajo. Que por cierto era muy intenso. Cuando llegó a buscar a Usa a su escuela, la encontró sentada comiendo una naranja.

Cuando Usa vio el desvencijado auto de su madre, anotó en su gruesa lista, después de Victoria Secret, un auto nuevo. Mientras abría la puerta del auto y tiraba la mochila hacia el asiento de atrás y se sentaba se inclinó para besarla.

—¿Qué tal tu día Sere?

Cuando no contestó con el habitual "Pattin", Usagi supo que no había sido un día muy afortunado.

—Estuvo bien, solo bien — le dijo Serenity— . Hoy conocí a otro Chiba, una cucaracha llamada Mamuro.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Me tocó, por dentro y por fuera fue su pensamiento. —Me arruinó el día.

—¿Cómo? — insistió Usagi

—Me… me tiró todos los papeles al suelo — dijo Serenity sin mirarla ya enfocada en conducir.

Usa, la miró. Conocía demasiado bien a su madre.

— Así que avanzó contigo ¿no? Te lo he dicho ma, no importa la ropa que uses, si eres rubia platino, eres presa codiciada. Ya sabes como son los hombres. Ven una rubia y la única cabeza que usan está entre las piernas.

—¡Usagi Reina! Estás hablando con tu madre—. Gritó mirándola con una sonrisa. Usa era todo lo que ella jamás fue: honesta, directa, divertida y escandalosamente bocona.

—Lo sé abuelita. ¿Y qué tal estaba la cuca? — preguntó Usagi mirándola mientras tiraba las cáscaras de su naranja por la ventanilla.

—Alto, moreno, excitante, buen mozo, insufrible. Y no quiero hablar de él. ¿Cómo pasó tu día?

—Cambiando de tema. Umm… eso hace de la cucaracha un buen tema. Pero mi día fue Pattin total. Me llamaron en física y los deslumbré, la más alta nota de la escuela en años con el estricto señor Lipsinskint. ¿Me pregunto si inspirar exageradamente me habrá ayudado?

La mirada que Serenity le dirigió, la hizo reír a carcajadas. — Tranqui, Sere. No usé mis encantos solo mis neuronas.

La forma en que cada una de ellas pensaba de sus cuerpos eran completamente diferentes. Mientras Serenity sentía que destacar sus exuberantes senos era completamente inaceptable para la idea que tenía de sí misma, para Usagi era totalmente irrelevante. Serenity había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, le había dado confianza en sí misma y una muy alta autoestima en su destacada inteligencia. Usagi era una estudiante brillante cuando Serenity solo había sido una estudiante promedio. Pero además Usagi había visto a su madre luchar con uñas y dientes por sacarlas adelante y su amor y admiración por ella no tenía límites. No sólo eran madre e hija, sino amigas compartiendo un raro sentido del humor. Con la muerte de sus padres habían quedado solas en el mundo y eso las había unido mucho más. Si tenías enfrente a las Tsukino tenías un sólido bloque delante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Usa iba quejándose de que la naranja le había caído mal.

—¿Una naranja? Imposible Usa — le dijo Sere. Mientras le tocaba la frente—. Estas caliente, amor. Estás incubando algo, buscaremos una antigripal antes de que pase a mayores.

Era muy raro que Usagi se enfermara.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Usa dejó su mochila sobre la silla de siempre y se sentó en su computadora y la prendió. Serenity se dirigió a la cocina y descargó las compras que había hecho al salir del trabajo. No hizo más que pensar en el trabajo y recordó esas manos en sus senos y la increíble fricción en su culo. Lo había sentido duro, caliente y había deseado que el tiempo se congelara allí mismo.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hacer la cena. Mientras ponía agua para una sopa liviana, se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Usagi había puesto a su grupo favorito y la música llenaba el pequeño departamento, mientras hacía sus dibujos, Le encantaba el diseño, así que podía pasarse horas diseñando fastuosos y sencillos vestidos y muchas veces coloreándolos. A menudo ella la ayudaba con ellos, compartían el placer por el dibujo, así que Usagi dibujaba primero y ambas pintaban después.

Al llegar a su cuarto comenzó a desvestirse. Empezando por soltar su largo cabello. Luego siguieron zapatos, faldas, chaqueta camisa Y sus bragas, las clásicas bragas de la abuela, no podía negarlo. Se miró en el espejo unos minutos. Siempre había odiado sus senos. Desde que se desarrolló sus senos habían crecido para llamar la atención. Y había odiado cada segundo de ello. Pero durante esos breves segundos que…él… la había tocado, se había sentido… maravillosamente bien. Sus manos eran grandes y sus senos las llenaron. Algo así como un sentimiento de orgullo expandió su pecho, si, sus senos lo habían colmado. Allí, en sus manos parecieron tener el tamaño perfecto. Y esta sensación era completamente nueva en ella.

Se quitó el corpiño delante del espejo, y se miró como hacía años que no lo hacía. Sus senos eran grandes, y a pesar de su tamaño se erguían desafiantes para terminar en oscuros pezones duros como guijarros. Nada en ella era oscuro, excepto sus pezones. De un tono amarronado, con una aureola amplia, ahora estaban tan duros que le dolían. Levantó sus manos tomó sus senos, como él lo había hecho, tiró de sus pezones, como él había hecho, y cuando los soltó, algo recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo. El rostro de oscuros ojos azules apareció en su mente y Serenity sintió humedecer sus bragas. Estiró sus brazos y se aferró al marco del espejo, buscando llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—Ma, el agua hirvió — gritó Usa .

Serenity pareció recobrar la conciencia de dónde estaba y qué hacía. Se irguió y se dirigió a la ducha. Necesitaba una ducha. Tenía que preparar una cena.

Un quejido la despertó. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al baño. La luz estaba prendida. Y Usa estaba arrodillada sobre el inodoro vomitando.

Se acercó tomó una toalla, la mojó y se acercó a Usa para pasarle la toalla húmeda por su frente.

—¿Qué pasa, mi solcito? —le decía mientras masajeaba su espalda y limpiaba su frente— . Shh, pronto te sentirás mejor, ya verás.

—Nunca más… me dejes comer nada. No volveré… a comer mientras viva. —le decía Usa mientras vomitaba. Hasta que sintió que su estómago ya no tenía nada.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Serenity—. ¿Quieres un té de hierbas calentito?

Usagi estaba recostada en brazos de su madre. Cuando había dejado de vomitar, Serenity la había acunado y acariciado mientras Usagi comenzaba a tener algo de ánimo. Cuando afirmó con su cabeza, Serenity la soltó y se puso de pie para salir del baño. En ese segundo la puerta voló de su marco y todo se oscureció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO CINCO

El teléfono sonó y Mamuro levantó el tubo. Después de haberse ido a navegar durante todo el día. Había llegado, bañado y acostado.

Pensando que era algún cliente se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Sí? — preguntó

—Mamuro –dijo —Dar—. Me llamó Gea.

—¿Qué le pasó? — el tono de Mamuro fue de preocupación. Los tres hermanos amaban a Gea como una madre y estaban constantemente atentos a ella.

—A ella nada. Pero… Serenity Tsukino y su hija están en el hospital Memorial.

En el mismo instante en que nombró a Serenity, Mamuro saltó de la cama, completamente despierto.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sé mucho, estamos yendo con Sele hacia el hospital, solo sé que Usagi llamó a Gea ya desde el hospital. No sabe que pasó, Gea dice que al parecer hubo una explosión de gas, no lo sabe. Pero…

—¿Cómo esta Serenity? —interrumpió Mamuro mientras se vestía con una mano.

—No lo sé.

—Estoy saliendo —le dijo y cortó.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Dar lo estaba esperando.

Mamuro lo miró y antes de preguntar. Dar le informó.

—Hubo una explosión, la puerta la golpeó. Está bien solo tiene una enorme bulto en la frente. Le están haciendo una tomografía para descartar daños internos. Pero está bien.

—¿Y su hijita?

—Está con Sele. Está bien. A ella no le pasó nada. Sólo el susto de ver volar a su madre golpeada por una puerta.

Mamuro respiró. Se concentró buscando la calma que el viento le daba. Inspiró profundamente. —¿Dónde está?

—Cuarto piso. Vamos.

El ascensor tenía mucha gente esperando. Cuando Mamuro y Darien se acercaron. Mamuro simplemente dijo:

—Señores —cuando todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos, agregó—, esperen el próximo—. Nadie dijo nada, todos se abrieron y ellos entraron. Cuando las puertas se cerraron. Mamuro iba completamente enfrascados en sus pensamientos.

Ese día en el barco había tomado una decisión. Serenity era suya. Aún cuando ella ni siquiera lo imaginara. Tal vez su pequeño erizo pusiera reparos a su decisión, pero su cuerpo no. Y él se enfocaría en su cuerpo.

Mientras la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el cuarto piso, Dar le decía:

—Habitación 45. Estaré con Sele en la sala de espera—. Y le señaló el otro lado del piso.

Mamuro cabeceó y su mirada se enfocó en los números de las habitaciones. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar una enfermera alta y enjuta se interpuso cortándole el paso.

—Perdón, no es horario de visitas. Deberá esperar en la sala.

Mamuro solo la miró y en un susurro casi imperceptible le dijo:

—Yo no soy una visita, para mí no hay horarios, encanto.

La enfermera solo le sonrió y le dijo — Por supuesto señor…

— Chiba, ¿me permite? — agregó esperando que se hiciera un lado para entrar. Sin esperar la respuesta entró.

El cuarto estaba casi en penumbras pero la luz era suficiente para verla en la cama, tenía la cabeza vendada y parecía dormida. Se acercó a la cama y se paró frente a ella cuando vio a la joven sentada al lado que sostenía su mano. Eran casi idénticas.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró. Su rostro reflejaba duda.

—No eres Darien, pero si un Chiba, ¿no? — le preguntó en un tono bajo como para no molestar a Serenity.

— Mamuro Chiba — le dijo—. ¿Y tú eres…? ¿Su hijita?

— Hija.

Así que ésta es la cucaracha. Usa le dio una mirada de arriba abajo. Le brindo un esbozo de sonrisa, se levantó y extendió su mano. —Usagi Tsukino.

Mamuro apretó su mano con calidez. La jovencita era el vivo reflejo de Serenity, sus mismos colores aún tan pálida como se veía.

— Usagi, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó?

— No lo sé, estaba descompuesta, estábamos en el baño y de repente hubo una gran explosión, y Sere iba saliendo y la puerta voló, y cayó a mi lado debajo de ella. No se veía nada y pensé que…

Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de lágrimas y Mamuro se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Usagi siguió llorando apretada en sus brazos, Mamuro le dijo

—Shh, pequeña, calma. Ella estará bien. No llores—. Para su sorpresa Usagi continuó llorando así que la acercó al sofá en el que había estado sentada y la dejó llorar quedamente. Mientras le hacía arrumacos intentando calmarla, sobando su espalda, y acariciando su cabello miraba a Serenity. Ella parecía dormir. Se movía, casi imperceptiblemente como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Cuando el llanto de Usagi mermó y se tranquilizó, ninguno de los dos se movió. Mamuro sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y le sonó la nariz como si tuviera tres años.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sere ayer? — preguntó Usagi de improviso.

—¿A Serenity? —le preguntó acariciando su cabello suavemente.

La cabeza de Usagi afirmó.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Mamuro

—Nada. Eso me preocupó. Mamá siempre me dice todo. Dijo que eras una cucaracha. Así que algo le hiciste.

—Cucaracha ¿eh? —Mamuro y Usagi rieron y se separaron, por primera vez Mamuro miró los mismos ojos celestes rasgados de Serenity—. Así que el pequeño erizo me llama cucaracha.

— Pequeño erizo, te comerá vivo cuando se entere —dijo Usagi en un tono cálido y risueño.

—Supongo que podremos guardar el secreto.

En ese momento Serenity se movió y quejó. Ambos se acercaron a la cama. Usagi tomó su mano con las suyas.

—Mami, soy Usa.

Serenity solo se quejó y movió pero no abrió sus ojos. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró Sele.

—Vine a buscar a Usagi, tiene que comer algo.

Usagi amagó con su cabeza a negarse, pero cuando miró a Mamuro éste le decía que no también.

—Ve Usagi, Sere duerme

— ¿Te quedarás con ella? —Usagi le preguntó

Mamuro le dijo sí con la cabeza y Usagi besó a su madre en la mejilla y se acercó a Sele.

Sele le extendió la mano y Usagi se la tomó.

—Usa —le dijo Mamuro y se adelanto hasta acercársele, puso sus manos en sus hombros y se agachó un poco para encontrar sus ojos— ella estará bien muy pronto.

—Lo sé. Ella es muy fuerte —le dijo convencida.

Mamuro besó su frente y volvió a tomar su lugar en el sofá, agarró la mano de Serenity y acomodó un largo mechón de cabello sobre sus hombros. Cuando pensaba que Sele y Usagi ya no estaban en el cuarto una voz lo sorprendió

—Cuca —dijo Usagi—. No te atrevas a dejarla sola.

Mamuro la miró levantó un mano y con su dedo índice la amonestó —mocosa insolente vas a…

—Lo sé, pero antes tendrás que pasar por Sere —le contestó con una sonrisa y salió abrazada por Sele.

—Sere —le dijo con todo el poder de sugestión de su voz— Debes ponerte bien, pequeño erizo, tengo planes para nosotros… tres— . Y sonrió acercándose a ella y besando sus labios.

Serenity se movió como buscando su calor, así que Mamuro se acercó a la cama, subió a ella y se acomodó a su lado. Serenity no despertó pero se apretó contra él, buscándolo inconscientemente.

Mamuro atrapó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia su pecho, apretándola con la suya.

Cuando Dar, Sele y Usagi entraron los encontraron abrazados.

Mamuro los miró pero no se movió.

Usagi se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él, tomó la manta que estaba en los posabrazos y se tapó acurrucando sus piernas, encontró los ojos de Mamuro y le sonrió.

—Cuando despierte va a matarte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Cuando Sere despertó su hija salía del baño peinando su cabello. Usa la miró y se abalanzó sobre ella con un grito.

— ¡Despertaste! Por fin creí que debería decirle al príncipe que te besara. ¿Cómo estás mamita? —le dijo abrazándola.

— ¿Y tú solcito? ¿Tu estómago? —le preguntó con una voz vacilante.

— ¿Mi estómago? Pues desde que vi esa puerta volar, no volví acordarme de él. Estoy bien, ma. Me tenías preocupada. El doctor le dijo a Mamuro que estarías bien y que el sueño…

— ¿Mamuro? ¿Qué…?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una verdadera multitud apareció: Darien, Sele, la enfermera, Gea, el doctor y… Mamuro Chiba, quien se adelantó a todos, se colocó a su cabecera y con una resplandeciente sonrisa le dijo:

—Hola bebé.

Y la besó, en los labios, un dulce beso.

Serenity pensó en protestar pero no pudo, su lengua se había abierto camino entre los suyos y la sintió buscar y encontrar la suya.

Un pequeño toque que pronto se rompió. Cuando iba a protestar por su pérdida, abrió sus ojos y se encontró a todo el mundo mirándola.

Esto no está pasando se dijo así mismo, estoy alucinando.

—Usa —dijo Serenity buscándola con la vista. Usagi estaba a su lado sosteniendo una de sus manos

—Está bien Sere. Pronto nos iremos. El doctor autorizó a que nos fuéramos.

El doctor frente a ella. Le sonrió.

—Así es señora Tsukino. Ya le di al señor Chiba todas las recomendaciones necesarias.

Serenity miró a Darien Chiba, pero el doctor miraba al otro.

—¡Oh, Dios, esto no está pasando!

—Gracias doctor —dijo la comadreja mientras tomaba su mano libre con la suya.

Como siempre Sere intentó liberarla pero no pudo. Buscó a Gea con la mirada y le dijo:

—Gea…

Gea tomó el mando. Con su fuerte voz de fumadora simplemente ordenó:

—¡Todo el mundo afuera! Usa y yo vestiremos a Serenity así nos vamos de acá.

El doctor agregó riendo. —Aún faltan llenar algunos papeles. Si vamos hasta mi oficina quedará libre en diez minutos.

Como un pequeño regimiento, se dieron vuelta y salieron, Mamuro y Usa se quedaron donde estaban. Usa miró a Mamuro, y le dijo:

—Mamuro, fuera. Has eso que sabes hacer y apura los papeles.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una pequeña tirana?

—Todo el tiempo, desde que cumplí los tres.

Serenity estaba boquiabierta, esto no está pasando, ¿Mamuro Chiba bromeando con su hija como viejos amigos? Dios el golpe debió ser más fuerte de lo pensado, no deberían dejarla salir tan rápido. Perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió un nuevo roce de los labios de Mamuro, demasiado breve para protestar. Y lo vio salir.

—¿Quieren decirme qué hace Mamuro aquí? —les preguntó mientras veía que Gea abría una caja enorme y sacaba un precioso vestido en tonos pasteles.

Como siempre la exuberante personalidad de Usa, se dio rienda suelta con gritos y aspavientos mientras sacaba el vestido de la caja y lo extendía delante de ella. —¡Gea, tienes un gusto exquisito! ¿Verdad Sere?

—Usagi, ¿podrías decirme por qué Gea me trae un vestido?

Gea y Usa se miraron y Usa se sentó en la cama tomando las manos de Serenity.

—Lo siento. No va a gustarte mami, pero no quedó mucho de nuestro departamento.

—¿Te han dicho qué pasó? —preguntó consternada—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Adónde iremos ahora?

—Tranquila, mamá, no sé muy bien qué pasó, creo que algo explotó. El asunto es que no quedó nada excepto el baño. Si no me hubiera enfermado estaríamos… estaríamos muerta—. Los ojos celestes de Usa se llenaron de lágrimas.

Madre e hija se unieron en un abrazo, bajo la cariñosa mirada de Gea.

—Sere, Gea te compró el vestido porque no quedó nada de nuestra ropa. Ni… de mis diseños o… mi música. Perdí la computadora. —ya las lágrimas de Usa se convirtieron en un llanto ruidoso y alto.

Serenity la mantuvo abrazada hasta que se calmó.

—Está bien tesoro, compraremos nueva ropa, siempre te quejas de mis trajes.

La sonrisa pícara de Usa mejoró el clima. —Supongo — le dijo— que será algo difícil reponerlos ¿no?

—¡Usagi Reina Tsukino! ¿Estás segura de qué eres mi hija?

—No lo sé, lastima que no tenemos tiempo para hacernos el ADN —le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Ya respuesta de su descarga emocional.

— Bien, Gea, veamos ese fabuloso vestido.

Cuando Gea comenzó a pasarlo, Usagi ayudó a su madre a sacarse la bata del hospital. Serenity, se tapó con la sábana y esperó Gea, tenía el vestido en la mano y la miraba sin saber qué le pasaba. Cuando le hizo un gesto de ignorancia alzando sus cejas y sus hombros

—Y la ropa interior.

—¿Ropa interior? —preguntó Gea, como si jamás hubiera visto alguna en su vida.

—Sí, ropa interior, bragas, corpiños, esas cosas que van debajo —le dijo con un tono de humor.

—Mamuro no me dijo que la comprara—. Fue la respuesta de Gea.

—¿Mamuro? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —preguntó atónita Serenity,

—Él me dijo qué comprar.

Bastardo, insecto asqueroso, debió hacerlo a propósito. Ni Gea, ni Usagi parecieron notar como fruncía sus labios, una estaba preocupada por trenzar el pelo de Serenity y la otra desprendía los botones del vestido para pasarlo por la cabeza que mantenía una especie de turbante sobre su herida.

Serenity se rindió. Podía hacer dos cosas, mandar a Usagi por ropa interior o dejarlo pasar, cuando recordó que simplemente iría en una silla de ruedas y que nadie la vería lo dejó ahí. Tampoco quería darle razones al insecto para que le ganara una. Y eso pasaría si le hacía saber lo molesta estaba.

Así que estiró sus brazos y Gea dejó caer el vestido. Usagi abrió los brazos y la ayudó a bajar de la alta cama. Un pequeño mareo la obligó a aferrarse a Usa, pero pasó rápidamente. Cuando el vestido cayó casi hasta sus tobillos la sorprendió el grito de Usagi — Sere, te ves preciosa.

Serenity sonrió, seguro que si, con un abultado turbante en su cabeza y los ojos en compota se vería fabulosa.

No acaban de bajar la falda del vestido sobre sus piernas cuando entró la comadreja con una silla de ruedas.

Serenity seguía parada y sintió en cada célula de su cuerpo el calor de su mirada. El muy bastardo sabía que no llevaba nada debajo del ajustado vestido que apenas contenía sus pechos. Y si la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en el rostro era un indicativo de lo que pensaba el bastardo, la estaba pasando muy bien.

Sí, Mamuro estaba fascinado, el vestido era estampado en diferentes tonos de celestes lo que hacía resaltar más aún sus ojos, a pesar de las marcas amarillas violáceas dejadas por el golpe. Se ajustaba a su diminuta cintura como si alguien le hubiera tomado las medidas, y se ajustaba a sus pechos como si lo hubieran hecho a medida. Sus pezones eran claramente visibles debajo de la delgada tela. Su polla se irguió con igual beneplácito. Menos mal que estaba detrás de la silla de ruedas porque sería imposible negar el efecto que el sencillo vestido sobre Sere le había causado. Por suerte, Gea tomó los cuernos por las astas, como hacía siempre. Así que rodeó la cama y la tomó de uno de sus brazos mientras Usa la tomaba del otro. Mamuro avanzó más la silla y la vio caminar hacia él. Sus senos se movían suavemente y Mamuro empezó a transpirar. Serenity se negó a mirarlo. Gea y Usa llenaban con sus comentarios sobre no olvidar lo poco que habían reunido en los dos últimos días mientras Serenity se sentaba. Cuando quedó sobre la silla, Gea se acercó a buscar un hermoso ramo de flores que había en el cuarto, y Usa levantó un bolso de la mesita de luz. Mamuro se agachó y le susurró al oído:

— Tienes las tetitas más hermosas que jamás haya visto.

Serenity solo tomó aire. Sintiendo la respiración de Mamuro en su oreja y no contento con haber elevado su presión arterial a mil, Mamuro tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y lo chupó.

Cuando Usa y Gea se dieron vuelta para salir, ya la había soltado. El corazón de Serenity era un tambor golpeando con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar, no podía decir mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Y tampoco había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de ser escuchada. Como si fuera un paquete Mamuro la había alzado de la silla de ruedas y la había subido a un enorme armatoste que llamó camioneta y durante los dos segundos que demoró en sentarla, se aprovechó, como era costumbre, para acariciarla, si no, qué era eso que hacían sus dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre sus pantorrillas mientras la movía de una silla al asiento.

Tampoco pudo decir nada porque en realidad nadie la escuchó cuando se enteró que sería instalada en su casa.

No tengo casa, su cerebro intentó asimilarlo. No tengo casa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y Usa, que iba sentada a su lado la abrazó, como si ella fuera su madre y no su hija.

—¿Qué pasa, bebe, te duele algo? — La solicita atención de Mamuro fue la gota que colmó el vaso así que se largó a llorar con todo. Por su casa, por su ropa, por los diseños de Usa, por sus amados DVD… por su ropa interior.

Usagi la abrazó y la consoló como ella solía consolarla. Lloró hasta que se agotó, solo dos cuadras antes de llegar al edificio donde los Chiba tenían sus oficinas, y sus departamentos.

Cuando entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo Mamuro estacionó en un sector con su nombre y se bajó rápidamente. Usagi ya se había bajado, y ayudaba a Gea que iba detrás a recoger las cosas que llevaban.

—Ven aquí, bebé — le susurró dulcemente Mamuro. La atrajo hacia sí y la alzó. El corazón de Mamuro saltó cuando ella puso su cabeza sobre su corazón y lo abrazó mientras la llevaba. Mamuro le besó la frente.

—Ya estamos en casa bebé.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió todos entraron, y Gea apretó el piso número doce. Serenity había cerrado sus ojos y se dejaba llevar agotada emocionalmente.

Cuando llegaron, Sele les abrió la puerta. Se la veía contenta de tenerlos ahí. Besó a Gea, a Usagi y dejó pasar a Mamuro con su preciosa carga.

—Tengo todo listo —anunció a Mamuro—. Ven Usagi te mostraré tu cuarto.

—¿Y Sere? —preguntó antes de moverse.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella — dijo Mamuro deseando poder dominar a Usagi como hacía con todo el mundo, pero evidentemente las Tsukino no hacían las cosas sencillas—. Ella dormirá en mi cuarto Usagi.

Usagi lo miró y miró a su madre en sus brazos. Un largo silencio se extendió en el cuarto. Luego afirmó con su cabeza. Mientras Mamuro avanzaba hacia una de las puertas Usagi lo detuvo.

—Cuca, si la haces sufrir, voy a cortarte en trocitos — le dijo seria y con las manos en las caderas.

Mamuro sonrió. Feliz. —Estoy seguro que así será—. Luego también se puso serio—. Y si vuelves a llamarme cuca, voy a dejarte las nalgas rojas, cosa que evidentemente jamás han hecho.

Esta vez la sonrisa feliz fue la de Usa. —Sólo atrévete y mi madre te sacara las bolas.

Gea tosió de la impresión. Jamás había visto a nadie enfrentarse a ninguno de los tres. Excepto Sele. La buscó con su mirada y vio que Sele estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. Una agradable sorpresa. Sele la miró y ambas sonrieron como compartiendo un secreto. Gea abrazó por los hombros a Usagi con una sonrisa en los labios, esa jovencita endiablada sería perfecta para Endimion. —Vamos niña, te mostraré tu cuarto.

Mamuro entró a su cuarto con su carga en brazos. La miró. Serenity tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba abrazándolo. Antes de bajarla se sentó en un sofá con ella en sus brazos. Sere se acomodó en ellos y ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad? —le preguntó Serenity con un tono suave y confiado.

—¿Qué cosa, bebé? —le Mamuro respondió en el mismo tono.

—Todo. ¿Por dónde empiezo?. Déjame ver, si ya sé, por la ropa interior.

—Sip. Y si de mi depende, jamás volverás a usarla—. Mamuro esperó unos segundos para sentirla explotar, pero no lo hizo—. ¿De qué otra cosa soy culpable?

—Que el médico me dé de alta, el que me trajeras aquí, ¿qué es eso de bromear con mi hija y amenazarla? Dios, no puedo dormir en tu cama, te conocí ayer o anteayer.

—Veamos, estarás mucho más cómoda aquí, que en el hospital, no hay nada roto en tu preciosa cabecita, así que Usagi y yo te controlaremos aquí, dónde debes estar. No necesitas defender a Usa, ella lo hace formidablemente bien. Y me cae muy bien, considerando que pensé que tenía cuatro o cinco años, y no quince, ni el aspecto de una mujer… — Serenity lo golpeó con la mano, sobre su pecho— , preciosa, además, ésta es tu casa de ahora en adelante.

Esta vez, Serenity levantó su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos azules.

—¿Mi casa? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo, porque eres mía, y porque sería un verdadero imbécil si te dejo ir.

—¿Me amas? Ni siquiera me conoces. No sabes nada de mí. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Sé lo que necesito saber. Eres preciosa, inteligente y no haces lo que quiero. Sobre todo esto.

—¿Me amas porque no hago lo que quieres? —Serenity estaba sorprendida—. He hecho lo que has querido desde que te vi por primera vez.

—Es complicado. Pero tendrás que creerme.

—No puedes amarme. No me conoces, yo no te conozco. Lo único que sé de ti, es… — Serenity no terminó la frase, hizo silencio.

—¿Qué cosa bebé? ¿Qué cosa sabes de mí? Dímelo.

Una de sus manos comenzó un lento masaje de sus brazos, desde su hombro hasta sus manos, subiendo y bajando. Una vez más Serenity comenzó a sentir la ya conocida sensación de placer que comenzaba a desenrollarse dentro de ella, que la hacía sentir mareada. — Tú me haces algo, me… tocas y no me dejas… pensar.

La sonrisa de Mamuro se amplió sabiendo que ella no la veía. Bien pequeño erizo, Dar tiene razón, podrás ser inmune a mi voz pero de ninguna manera a mi cuerpo. Y eso es… maravilloso.

Así que Mamuro comenzó a actuar en consonancia. —Hora de acostarse bebé—. Bajó sus manos y tomó el dobladillo de su vestido.

Sabía que estaba desnuda debajo de él. Había sido muy claro con Gea. Cómprale ropa, sedas, solo telas suaves, como su preciosa piel, no quiero ver nada que no destaque su cuerpo, y eso significa nada de ropa interior, nada. Tampoco camisones, ella no los necesitará. Llévate a Usagi que elija lo que quiera. Su voz había estado cargada de sugestión hipnótica y sabía que Gea haría exactamente lo que le había pedido. Ahora en su placar había una gran cantidad de vestidos, esperando que se sintiera mejor.

Mamuro levantó el ruedo de su vestido y lo levantó cuando llegó a su nalgas la levantó suavemente y la volvió a apoyar en su regazo.

— Levanta los brazos, bebé.

Serenity lo hizo y Mamuro pasó su vestido por la venda en su cabeza que protegía la herida cortante en su frente casi en el nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo. Cuando el vestido pasó por sus manos, Sere quedó con los brazos levantados, sus senos estaban a milímetros de la boca de Mamuro.

Así que Mamuro solo se agachó y tomó un pezón en su boca mientras su enorme mano cubría completamente la taza de su pecho y lo sostenía mientras lo acariciaba. Primero solo fueron suaves lamidas, pasaba la lengua por la dura protuberancia y luego la rodeaba para apretarla, la chupaba y volvía a empezar.

Serenity jamás había sentido ni visto algo así. La boca de Mamuro parecía querer devorarla. Le sorprendieron los fuertes sonidos de succión que hacía. Estaba fascinada. Mamuro parecía tan concentrado que ella tuvo tiempo para mirar su rostro, absolutamente enfocado en ella. Los ojos cerrados, movía su cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de meter en su boca la mayor porción de su seno mientras su boca se abría y cerraba chupándola con tanta fuerza que la hizo gemir. Serenity se sintió inmensamente feliz del tamaño de sus senos. Mamuro era un hombre voraz y al parecer ella podía satisfacerlo.

Aún con su seno en su boca, la mano de Mamuro bajó hasta su sexo. Con suavidad Mamuro abrió sus piernas y su dedo comenzó a acariciarla.

Serenity cerró sus ojos, el placer era increíble. Los dedos en su vagina, iniciaron un lento recorrido de sus labios suavemente. Mamuro separó los labios de su pezón para mirar dónde estaban sus dedos.

— Mi bebé está mojada. Tengo que probarte Sere, tengo que hacerlo —el tono de placer en su voz la volvía oscura. Sacó los dedos de su vagina y la levantó. La puso sobre la cama.

Serenity quedó desnuda con su gloriosa melena casi plateada formando una corona en su cabeza. Su cuerpo resaltaba sobre el acolchado de seda de un fuerte tono entre negros y azules, oscuros como sus ojos pensó con algo de coherencia Serenity cuando un movimiento de su cabeza le permitió observarla.

Mamuro la puso sobre la cama tomó sus piernas y las abrió mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama. La seda del cubrecama permitió atraerla suavemente hacia su boca. Mamuro primero miró su coño, una mata tupida y recortada de un rubio plateado, casi blanco. Mamuro usó una mano para levantarla de la cama mientras con la otra, sus dedos despeinaban su corta mata. Antes de llevarla hasta su boca, la miró: su pequeña cintura solo destacaba el tamaño increíble de sus pechos, sus pezones, grandes y duros, de un marrón oscuro se erguían impúdicos hacia arriba. Su rostro mostraba sus ojos cerrados, mientras su torso se movía como si le faltara aire.

Mamuro bajó los ojos a su coño, se agachó y su lengua la recorrió completamente, una lenta lamida, de abajo hacia arriba, recogiendo sus copiosos jugos, sorbiéndolos, lentamente, ruidosamente, provocando un fuerte gemido de Serenity. Mamuro sabía perfectamente qué hacer. Primero la lamió, la sorbió. De arriba abajo, y otra vez arriba. Recorrió sus pliegues, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin tocar. Luego buscó su centro, su lengua se adentró en su fuente tanto como pudo, con fuerza, duramente, mientras el cuerpo de Serenity comenzaba a temblar bajo los efectos de un fuerte orgasmo.

Sus jugos inundaron su boca, y Mamuro chupó y siguió chupando hasta que los temblores de Serenity cesaron. Cuando levantó su cabeza, su rostro brillaba pero no tanto como sus ojos. Casi desmayada Serenity lo miró y vio el centelleante brillo de sus ojos, ya no eran ni negros, ni azules, solo brillaban como un fuego plateado. Pero estaba tan inmersa en los coletazos de algo que no entendía que solo cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño.

Mamuro, recobró sus fuerzas, él también se había corrido, en sus pantalones, y jamás le había pasado algo así. Cuando pudo pararse, se dirigió al baño, se quitó los pantalones, se lavo los genitales con una manopla. No podía creerlo, se había corrido solo con darle placer a su mujer. Ésta era una sensación fuerte y nueva.

Regresó al cuarto. Serenity seguía allí, ni siquiera se había movido. Abrió las sábanas la levantó con sumo cuidado y la acostó.

La arropó hasta la barbilla, le dio un beso en los labios y se dio vuelta para buscar un pantalón.

Cuando salió del cuarto. Gea lo estaban esperando en la cocina.

—Mamuro, será mejor que subas, Dar y Endimion tienen algo para ti.

—¿Y Usa? — preguntó mientras se daba vueltas para salir.

—Bañándose.

—¿Las cuidas por mí, amor? — le preguntó besando a Gea en la mejilla.

—Será un placer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Cuando entró en la oficina se dirigió directamente a la de Darien. Endimion y él estaban conversando. Mamuro entró y se sentó en la gran mesa de conferencias que solían usar con algunos clientes.

Endimion rodó hacia él una carpeta. — Esto no va a gustarte. Es el informe que acabo de terminar sobre la explosión en casa de Serenity.

Mamuro lo miró y abrió el informe para leerlo. Mientras lo hacía levantó sus ojos hasta Endimion. Si alguien sabía sobre armas ese era Endimion, y si alguien sabía sobre bombas ese era Jim Tomoe y eso decía el informe. La explosión en casa de Serenity había sido una bomba no un escape de gas ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Una bomba? ¿Pero por qué?

—No lo sé. Pero tendrás que hablarlo con Serenity. Estoy rastreando los elementos usados, es muy posible que averigüemos quién la hizo, eso nos llevará al autor y al por qué —le dijo Darien— Estuve investigando a Serenity.

La cara de Mamuro reflejó su reproche.

Dar le giró por sobre la mesa un segundo informe. Cuando Mamuro lo abrió vio el nombre de Serenity. El informe no era muy largo, levantó las páginas; solo tenía dos. — ¿Y? — le preguntó Mamuro.

— Nada. Tuvo a su hija a los 18 años, padre desconocido, trabaja desde los 19 años, y hasta el año pasado era secretaria de una cadena de veterinarias. Fue despedida, sin causales aparente. Desde entonces tuvo al menos quince trabajos esporádicos. Lo extraño es que no duraba más de diez días en ellos.

— ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Endimion.

—Si la hubieras visto trabajar la semana pasada sabrías que es altamente eficiente, y muy capaz. Nadie con su capacidad es despedida de quince trabajos diferentes — dijo Dar con voz seria— Eso nos deja a una bomba y una mujer capaz, que pasó por varios empleos, y que quizás vio algo que no debía. Tendremos que hablar con ella.

—Podríamos ver qué dicen sus antiguos empleadores — dijo Endimion. Recibiendo el archivo de manos de Mamuro—. Podríamos empezar ahora mismo.

— ¿Crees que podrás despegarte de ella, hermanito? — bromeó Endimion—. Ya me contó Sele que estás absolutamente loco por ella. Me parece que en cuanto pueda iré a conocer a mi nueva cuñada.

— Ahora no, Endimion, está dormida. Acaba de salir del hospital y no quiero que la asustes. Lo de la bomba queda entre nosotros.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Haré los primero cinco, tú Endi toma los segundo y Mamuro…

Mamuro lo cortó con un escueto. — Bien.

Los tres salieron.

Seguir la lista los llevó toda la tarde. Cuando el teléfono sonó Mamuro vio en el identificador el nombre de Dar.

— Dime — Fue el escueto saludo de Mamuro.

— ¿Completaste la lista? — preguntó Dar.

— Estoy esperando que el dueño del restaurante llegue. Es el último de la lista.

—Bien te esperamos en la oficina. Endimion y yo ya completamos la nuestra.

—Ok — dijo y cortó.

Mamuro estaba sentado en la barra esperando. Le habían servido una cerveza y masticaba unos maníes. Su pensamiento estaba en Serenity. ¿Quién le había puesto una bomba y por qué? Sabía que Serenity tenía razón cuando decía que no sabía nada de ella, era verdad pero también era verdad lo que sentía por ella. No sabía explicarlo, verla herida en esa cama de hospital había estremecido su mundo. De solo pensar en que por culpa de una bomba podría haberla perdido, hacía latir su corazón con fuerza. Tendría que tener con su erizo una larga charla. El mozo se acercó y le señaló con una cabeceada al hombre que entraba. El dueño.

—Señor Morton —le dijo Mamuro—. Mamuro Chiba, quiero hacerle unas preguntas y va a contestármelas con todo gusto. Morton lo miró y solo atinó a afirmar. Mamuro le mostró una mesa desocupada lejos de la barra y hacia allí se dirigieron los dos.

Cuando se sentaron el mozo se acercó, pero Mamuro lo alejó con un ademán.

—Bien, Morton, hace cerca de seis meses contrato una camarera llamada Serenity Tsukino. ¿La recuerda?

El hombre esperó unos segundos, evidentemente estaba haciendo memoria.

—¿Una platinada con pésimo gusto para vestir?

—Ella misma. Aunque será mejor que olvide lo de pésimo gusto. Tengo entendido que la despidió. ¿Por qué? — preguntó Mamuro manteniendo su mirada y dotando de poder a su voz.

—Me pagaron.

Lo mismo habían respondido los otro cuatro de su lista. Pero ninguno había podido identificar al responsable.

—¿Quién? — le preguntó Mamuro.

—Un abogado, siempre pensé que era abogado. Vestía traje negro y andaba con un maletín. Me adelantó un año del sueldo que le pagaba a la chica.

—¿Sabe su nombre?

—Nunca me lo dijo pero sí lo sé.

Esto concitó la completa atención de Mamuro.

—Cuando vino a pagarme estaba ayudándome mi sobrino, y él me preguntó qué hacía Richard Urawa aquí. Mi sobrino ha tenidos ciertos problemas con la ley y éste tipo, lo sacó una vez. Ahí averigüé quién era. Me pagó, despedí a la chica y eso es todo lo que sé.

Mamuro buscó sus ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Algo más que sepas?

El hombre lo miró y negó con su cabeza.

—Bien, Morton, ¿sabes dónde vive este Urawa? — preguntó Mamuro poniéndose de pie y esperando la respuesta.

—No, pero trabaja generalmente en la Seccional Norte.

—Bien. Ya puedes olvidarte de esta charla —le dijo Mamuro levantándose de la mesa, para salir mientras echaba algunos maníes en su boca.

Dar averiguaría dónde vivía Urawa y luego él se encargaría de saber por qué alguien quería matar a su mujer. Tomó el teléfono y lo llamó.

No fue difícil para Dar averiguar el domicilio de Richard Urawa. Ni tampoco llegar a él. Cuando tocó el timbre del departamento en un buen edificio de la ciudad esperó que le abrieran, mientras miraba la seguridad del edificio. Solo se reducía a cámaras en ascensores y entradas, nada más y mucho menos sofisticado que lo esperado. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció una mujer con uniforme, la empleada seguramente.

— Necesito ver al señor Urawa puede decirle que uno de sus mejores amigos, el señor… ¿puede darme su nombre?

La mujer respondió inmediatamente — ¿Jos Hyman?

—Exacto, dígale a Urawa que Jos Hyman lo espera en su oficina… ¿Qué está en…?.

La mujer se limitó a señalar hacia la derecha, mientras Mamuro se dirigía hacia ella, le dijo:

—Y por favor que nadie nos moleste.

Cuando entró Mamuro le dio una mirada a la oficina y vio a la derecha un pequeño bar, así que avanzó y se sirvió un trago de whisky. Cuando lo estaba bebiendo se abrió la puerta y un hombre no muy alto, con cabello entrecano y grandes entradas en sus sienes, vestido con una bata muy elegante de seda lo miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Jos?,

—Así es —dijo la voz hinóptica de Mamuro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con una voz aguardentosa Urawa.

Mamuro lo miró y se movió hasta la silla detrás del escritorio, con un ademán hizo señas a Urawa de que se sentara frente a él del otro lado del escritorio y el hombre así lo hizo.

—Háblame de Serenity Tsukino, Urawa, dime todo lo que sabes sobre ella.

La voz de Mamuro era fría como el acero. Si este insecto había mandado a matar a su mujer tendría serios problemas. Mamuro se encontró apretando con demasiada fuerza el vaso que contenía su bebida. Así que lo soltó dejándolo sobre la mesa y miró a Urawa. Se quedó allí parado, con los brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta.

— ¿La chica Tsukino? Pues hace casi nueve meses Esmeralda Black me solicitó la hiciera vigilar. Mi tarea era arbitrar todos los medios posibles para que se fuera de la ciudad. Ella me daba el dinero que entregaba a sus empleadores por despedirla. Me dijo que en cuanto se cansara de buscar trabajo ella y la bastarda se irían.

Bastarda, retuvo en su memoria Mamuro para luego preguntarle:

—¿Cómo sabías dónde trabajaba?

—Su casera recibía una comisión todos los meses indicándome dónde conseguía trabajo.

—¿De quién fue la idea de la bomba? — le preguntó Mamuro.

—¿Bomba? No sé de qué habla.

No sabes sobre la bomba. Mamuro lo observó unos instantes y le preguntó.

—Dime todo lo que sabes de Esmeralda Black.

—Sólo que tiene bastante dinero. Ella vino a mi oficina para proponerme la tarea. La pagaba bien y… —Urawa empezó a tartamudear, lo que fuera lo había molestado en su momento.

—Continúa — dijo Mamuro reforzando su sugestión.

—No tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Me dijo que si no lo hacía mostraría ciertas fotos que me comprometían.

—¿Viste esas fotos?

—Sí. Ella las traía consigo. No sé quién es ella, intenté averiguarlo, pero no creo que ese sea su nombre real. Ni tampoco sé como consiguió esas fotos que me comprometen, pero ella las tiene.

— Bien, haremos esto, vas a vestirte y me acompañaras a mi oficina.

Una hora más tarde, Dar, Mamuro y Urawa se encontraban frente a una aparatosa consola de computación.

—Listo —dijo Dar. Miró a Urawa y agregó—: llama a Black y dile que la señorita Tsukino ha encontrado nuevo empleo y que sus nuevos patrones no quieren aceptar despedirla.

Urawa ni siquiera dudó de lo que se le ordenaba, marcó el número que inmediatamente fue derivado a una pantalla de computadora dando inicio al rastreo de la llamada.

—Tendrás que hacer que ella hable, Urawa. Todo lo que puedas—. Dar y Mamuro esperaron que del otro lado se levantara el tubo.

—¡Hola! — dijo la voz de la mujer que contestó.

—¿Señora Black? Habla Urawa.

—Urawa, no me diga que la mucamita y la bastarda aún siguen viviendo en Chicago. — la voz era fría pero elegante y refinada.

Darien y Mamuro intercambiaron miradas, evidentemente no era solo Serenity el objetivo de Black. Bastarda la había llamado la mujer. Aquí había alguna especie de conexión. Urawa miró a Mamuro y siguió con la conversación

—Ha encontrado otro empleo, señora Black. En una agencia de seguridad.

—¿Hizo su tarea?

Mamuro le indicó a Urawa con la cabeza que dijera que si.

—Si, señora, pero los dueños me dijeron que no aceptaban

—¿Les ofreció lo convenido?

—Sí, pero ellos no aceptaron.

— ¡Imbécil! — Gritó la mujer— . ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Los hermanos Chiba, de Chiba & Shields.

—Sí, he oído de ellos. Inténtelo de nuevo, duplique la oferta y me llama—. La mujer no esperó la respuesta y cortó.

Mamuro miró a Darien, no se lo veía muy feliz. Nunca como en ese momento lamentó que sus habilidades no surtieran el mismo efecto en una línea telefónica. Deberían hacerlo de otra manera.

—Sólo tenemos la localización, la mujer vive en Chicago, en el sector Norte. Supongo que deberemos esperar la próxima llamada — le dijo Dar.

Ambos se repantigaron en sus asientos, esperarían un tiempo prudencial y ahí conseguirían los datos que necesitaban. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Mamuro cerró los ojos y rememoró a Sere, sobre su cubrecamas, su larga cabellera extendida como un manto dorado intensamente brillante, sus larguísimas piernas abiertas para él mientras su lengua se daba un atracón de su sabor que aún perduraba en su boca.

¿Quién estaría intentando hacerle daño? ¿Por qué razón la querían fuera de la ciudad? En cuanto hablaran con la mujer nuevamente tendría su pendiente conversación con Sere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Usagi se despertó de un excelente humor de la pequeña y merecida siesta que había tomado. Cuando Sele la había ubicado en el cuarto de huéspedes, como lo había llamado, ella y Gea le ayudaron a acomodar la cantidad de ropa que había comprado con Gea. Cuando Sere la viera moriría. Una vez que las mujeres la dejaron sola, se había recostado sobre la espléndida cama y se había dormido sin problemas. Ahora se sentía bien, renovada y llena de energía. Sere dormía cerca ¡con un hombre! Y esa idea puso una espléndida sonrisa en su cara y le dio ánimos para saltar de la cama buscando la ducha.

Siempre había anhelado un padre, todas sus amigas tenían uno, buen o malo, lo tenían. Ella no. Sabía como había sido concebida. Y no lamentaba tener a "ese" padre, lo que lamentaba era no tener a ningún adulto que ayudara a Sere. Desde que sus abuelitos habían muerto, Sere y ella habían estado solas.

Tremendamente solas. Muchas veces había deseado desesperadamente tener más años para ayudarla, en vez de ser una carga. Y en todos los años de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, sabiendo que por primera vez su madre tenía un hombro en el cual apoyarse. Y bastante amplio por cierto.

Cuando salió del baño se vistió. Unos pantaloncitos que, Sere consideraría excesivamente atrevido, y ella, más que perfectamente cómodos y una camiseta musculosa que llegaba justo debajo de sus senos.

Serena le había dado la bienvenida con el mejor regalo que una chica puede esperar, una fantástica computadora de última generación. Por un segundo recordó todo lo que había guardado en su perdida máquina, las fotos de la familia. La música que amaba… sus trabajos escolares, sus amados diseños. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las manoteó y salió del cuarto.

En la cocina Sele y Gea, conversaban amistosamente. Cuando la vieron ambas le sonrieron cálidamente.

Usagi miró a todos lados y les preguntó:

—¿Y Sere?

—Hace un rato me asomé al dormitorio, estaba durmiendo así que decidimos que se tomara todo el tiempo que quiera.

—¿Y Mamuro? — Mientras lo preguntaba Usagi se sentaba. Mientras Gea le servía café con leche, Sele la miraba con una tostada en la mano.

—Darien y Endimion lo llamaron.

—¿Endimion? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras sorbía su café con leche.

—El menor de los Chiba. ¿Aun no lo conoces? Estuvo en el hospital —decía Sele mientras comía su tostada.

—No—. La carita de Usa se entristeció.

Sele y Gea intercambiaron miradas.

—Vamos Usagi, ya todo está bien. Tú y tu madre están bien, y nosotras estamos felices de que estén aquí.

Usagi las miró con una sonrisa. —Lo siento, hace rato me acordaba de todo lo que perdimos—. Miró a Sele e impulsivamente se acercó a besarla—. Gracias por la portátil Sele—. De repente se irguió, golpeando su palma contra su frente. ¡La escuela!

La voz de eficiente secretaria de Gea la sacó de su preocupación.

—Ya la llamé a la otra mañana del accidente. Les dije lo que había pasado y además les llevé el certificado del médico. No te preocupes, tu directora dijo que no habría problemas, dijo que eras brillante y no tendrías ningún problema en ponerte al día. Tranquila.

Usagi soltó a Sele y apretó con fuerza a Gea. —¡Gea, eres un genio!

Ambas mujeres rieron. Usagi la soltó y se tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su taza.

—¡Ey! —le dijo Sele, — ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Por supuesto tengo una nueva portátil que instalar, y leer mi correo y ver como andan mis foros de diseño.

Tomó una tostada preparada del plato de Sele y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo, giró y miró a Sele.

—¿Sele dónde puedo ubicarme?

—Usa el escritorio de Mamuro, no lo usa muy a menudo. A tu izquierda.

Usagi regresó a su cuarto, tomó su portátil, pasó por el cuarto de Mamuro, abrió la puerta y miró a su madre dormida. Su cabello suelto se desparramaba sobre la almohada. Le tiró un beso con un mohín y salió en busca del escritorio de Mamuro. Necesitaba una conexión.

Cuando Endimion entró al departamento de Mamuro no se oía ningún sonido. Pensó que podría saludar a su nueva cuñada. Había entregado un informe a Dar sobre sus cinco contactos. Y en una breve conversación se había puesto al tanto de las averiguaciones de Mamuro y los intentos de Dar en ubicar a la tal Black. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó una risa en voz alta desde el escritorio. Así que se dirigió hacia allí.

En el escritorio no había nadie, pero en la mesa cerca de la ventana con toda la luz de la tarde cayendo sobre ella se veía la figura de la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. El increíble dorado de su cabello, reforzado por el brillo del sol reflejado en la ventana daba sobre la figura un halo angelical. No veía su cara, solo ese espléndido cabello.

Estaba sentada y sus largas piernas desnudas recogidas bajo su barbilla, el manto plateado de su cabello caía en suaves ondas casi hasta sus nalgas. Parecía estar tipeando y riendo, indudablemente estaba en chat con alguien. Su risa, tan cristalina y viva, hizo erguir su polla, violentamente. Endimion se desconcertó. ¿Serenity?

—Serenity — se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, cuando la angelical aparición se movió, tomó su larga cabellera con una mano, la puso debajo y la corrió hacia atrás y luego lo miró.

—No Serenity — le dijo—, Usagi, su hija.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

Endimion intentó conciliar la niña pequeña que había imaginado como Usa, con esta preciosa joven que estaba haciendo latir su corazón desordenadamente.

Usagi supo inmediatamente quién era.

—Eres Endimion ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras bajaba esas interminables piernas y se ponía de pie.

Endimion debió inspirar con fuerza. Frente a él erguida en toda plenitud se hallaba un belleza como no había visto otra. Unos pequeños pantaloncitos que dejaban sus largas piernas al aire, y un pequeño top que escondía unos no muy pequeños pechos, cuyos pezones se erguían desvergonzadamente bajo el liviano algodón.

— ¿Por que diablos cortaste tu cabello? — le preguntó con furia la bella aparición mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, levantaba su cabeza, erguía su busto y lograba que Endimion se sintiera de trece años mirando sus pechos erguidos ante él. Pero…

—¿Qué? — le preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

La belleza le señaló su cabeza.

—Tu cabello. ¿Por qué lo cortaste? Eso no fue muy inteligente considerando como le queda a tus hermanos.

Endimion intentaba poner orden en su cabeza. ¿Le estaba gruñendo porque no tenía el pelo largo? ¿No fue muy inteligente? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Buscando recuperar el control, usó todo el poder de sugestión de su voz y le preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿algo de reafirmación de la personalidad frente a los machos alfa?

Evidentemente, su hermano tenía razón, sí, Sere era inmune. Y su hija también. ¡Inmune!

Usagi no podía creerlo. Sin dudas este magnífico hombre era un Chiba, moreno, alto, altísimo como todos ellos, y sus ojos parecían variar de turquesas a oscuro. Dios era magnífico. Vaya Pattin si que hizo bien las cosas, Sere había sido muy afortunada, mira que traerla directo a este fantástico hombre ¿su tío? Una pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa lo despertó. No había contestado, cuando la angelical criatura le dijo en un ronroneo:

—Hola, tío Endimion.

Y la endemoniada jovencita, caminó hacia él, que aún seguía congelado, con un lento andar felino y se puso exactamente frente a él, rodeándolo con su perfume de ¿lavandas? Lo miró a los ojos y poniéndose en puntillas de pie, lo besó, castamente en la mejilla.

¿Hola tío? Castamente un corno. No se sentía nada casto cuando su boca lo tocó. Endimion apretó las manos a sus costados y sin siquiera decirle una palabra se dio vuelta y salió.

Si se hubiera dado vuelta se habría sorprendido con la pícara sonrisa de Usagi.

¡Tío Endimion! Había sido muy inteligente. Pero no se sorprendía ya sabía que era un genio. De repente el sonido característico de la llamada del chat en su portátil la llevó hacia la máquina. Aún sonriendo se sentó y tipeó a su amiga Nelly.

"Acabo de conocer al padre de mis seis hijos"

**Jajajaja. "Seis hijos", esta usagi se ha juntado demasiado con la protagonista de "Como convencerlo que lo amas…" de nuestra amiga luxy1985. jajajaja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Dar quedó con Mamuro que lo llamaría en cuanto localizara a Black. Ya sabían que no existía una Esmeralda Black en Chicago, y ningún Black en el sector Norte. Mientras ingresaba se encontró con Endimion saliendo, iba pálido y como nunca, serio.

—¿Viste a Serenity? — le preguntó parándolo.

—No, solo a… mi sobrina— . Contestó Endimion como si estuviera enojado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que algo lo había descolocado.

—Pues… — en su rostro se unieron varios ideas, movió su cabeza como si no supiera por donde empezar en una larga serie de cosas que decir, lo miró a los ojos, y le hizo un gesto con la mano levantándola casi hasta su rostro, un ondeo con el dedo índice levantado— . Olvídalo, no pasó nada. Tengo trabajo. Estaré con Darien.

Intentó seguir su camino, se detuvo y le dijo

—Ella, no es sugestionable ¿No? — le preguntó mirándolo de frente.

—¿Sere? — dijo Mamuro.

— No.

Ante su silencio, Mamuro le preguntó

—¿Usa?

Endimion afirmó su cabeza.

—No —le dijo Mamuro—. Ninguna de las dos.

Endimion sólo afirmó y salió.

Mamuro lo miró salir, algo confundido pero se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. En el camino una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Su erizo estaría despierto?

Serenity dormía, Mamuro la observó. Su precioso erizo aún dormía. Así que se desvistió y se metió en la cama con ella. Serenity sin despertarse se arrimó hacia él. Las manos de Mamuro recorrieron sus costados, desde sus hombros hasta dónde sus largos brazos llegaban y desde allí volvieron a subir. Cuando llegaron a sus hombros, su mano bajó hasta su pecho. Amaba su forma, su tamaño, su… sabor, así que agachó su cabeza y se prendió en su pezón. Una suave succión que hizo a Sere moverse buscando ponerse más cómoda.

Mientras su boca se aferraba con fuerza su mano bajó hasta su sexo. Primero acarició sus suaves y cortos rizos. Unas lentas caricias que se extendieron más hacia abajo, abarcando y recorriendo toda su raya. La mano avanzó más aún, llegó hasta el apretado agujero de su culo para volver a regresar y tomar entre sus dedos su clítoris y apretarlo.

Cuando Sere sintió como la apretaba se movió nuevamente abriendo sus piernas para Mamuro. Las suaves succiones en su pecho y sus inquisitivos dedos la tuvieron moviéndose en un anhelante llamado.

—Dime, bebé, ¿crees que estás lista? — preguntó Mamuro con un ronroneó.

Sere no sabía en qué tenía que estar lista, solo podía sentir esos increíbles dedos hacer su magia.

Mamuro se ubicó sobre ella y se irguió apoyándose sobre sus rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas. Dio un lento recorrido sobre ella, sus largas, largas piernas, su sexo, tan increíblemente plateado, su pequeñísima cintura, sus manos podían rodearla e incluso sus dedos anudarse, sus pechos, hermosos, con esos duros pezones, solo para su placer. Con un dedo recorrió la amplia aureola que delimitaba su pezón, un lento recorrido, que la hizo gemir suavemente.

Se miró a sí mismo. Su pene, grueso y pesado se erguía casi hasta su ombligo. Hinchado y duro, mostraba el brillo de una perla de líquido en la enorme y perfecta cabeza.

Luego regresó su mirada a Sere. Se detuvo en su rostro, que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Sere, bebé, mírame, por favor preciosa, mírame — fue el ruego de Mamuro.

Serenity abrió sus ojos y mantuvo su mirada. Mientras buscaba recuperar su irregular respiración.

—Te amo, bebé, — le dijo Mamuro absolutamente conmovido.

Los ojos de Serenity se llenaron de lágrimas y Mamuro no supo qué pensar. Se movió a su lado y la abrazó, con fuerza. No había sido su intención hacerla llorar. Sólo quería que supiera los sentimientos que lo habían embargado desde el mismo momento en que la vio.

—No llores, bebé, no era mi intención hacerte llorar. Quizás sientas que es muy pronto…

— No, Mamuro no es eso. Es sólo que… jamás… nadie me lo había dicho antes.

—¿Nunca? —La voz de Mamuro reflejaba su absoluta sorpresa.

Imposible, una mujer tan hermosa como su Sere.

Sere se irguió y se sentó, acomodando las sábanas sobre sus pechos. Mamuro acomodó sus almohadas y ella se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama.

—Antes de decírmelo, debes…— la voz de Serenity titubeaba. Mamuro sacó sus manos de la sábana y las apresó entre las suyas—, debes saber algo.

Mamuro la miró y la dejó hablar.

— Tuve a Usa cuando cumplí 18 años. Usagi fue concebida… No sé, como fue concebida. Sólo sé que bebí una copa y cuando desperté estaba en un motel con un compañero. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido sexo. Nada.

— ¿Fuiste drogada? — Interrumpió Mamuro.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Nunca consumí drogas, quizás, no lo sé. Solo sé que me desperté y me dolía y estaba sucia, y vomitando… y desnuda con Diamante Van Blackmoon a mi lado. Me levanté y me vestí. Cuando salí del motel seguí vomitando. Llamé a mi casa, mis padres estaban desesperados, llorando los llamé y vinieron a buscarme. Fue duro para ellos verme en esas condiciones, pero no me hicieron reproches. Solo quería llegar a casa, bañarme y olvidar la forma en que desperté.

"Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. Mi madre me aconsejó hablar con Diamante. Diamante…dijo que nadie lo obligaría a hacerse cargo de un niño que podría ser de cualquiera. Me dijo que era una… puta. Así que di media vuelta y nunca más lo volví a ver".

Mamuro apretó sus manos, hijo de puta, si lo tuviera cerca podría matarlo.

—Hoy, casi 16 años después de ello sigo sin recordar qué pasó esa noche. Y aunque mucho tiempo lo odie, todo cambio cuando Usa nació. Ella es la cosa más importante en mi vida. Y jamás, jamás he vuelto a verlo.

Los sollozos de Sere lo volvieron loco.

—Shhh, bebé, eso pasó. Y sí, Usagi es una mujercita increíble. Lograste sacarla adelante, lograste ponerte de pie y olvidar. No me importa de quién es Usagi, bebé, es tuya y sólo por eso la amo.

—No entiendes, no lloro por Usagi, es que yo no… no…

Mamuro levantó su cara mojada en lágrimas hasta su rostro. Él entendía mucho más de lo que ella creía. Ahora entendía como una mujer tan hermosa había escondido su cuerpo detrás de ropa amplia y pasada de moda. La experiencia había hecho algo más que darle una hija, la había marcado sexualmente.

—¿Tienes miedo de amarme? — le preguntó con un susurro Mamuro.

—No. Sí. No, no de amarte, porque te amo pe…

—¿Me amas? — La sonrisa de Mamuro la hizo sonreír.

Mamuro tomó su cara, se miró en sus ojos y la besó. Su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, recorriendo sus dientes. Luego Mamuro se separó. Puso su dedo entre sus labios, y le dijo:

— Chúpalo, bebé.

Sere lo hizo, chupó su dedo, mientras sus miradas eran una sola. Cuando Mamuro sacó su dedo, le dijo en un tono enronquecido:

—Has lo mismo con mi lengua, bebé.

Luego se acercó y la volvió a besar. Esta vez cuando su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios Sere acudió a ella y la chupó, de la misma manera que había hecho con su dedo. Mamuro se volvió loco. Se dedicó por completo a su boca. Buceó dentro, la recorrió devorando su dulzura. Los pequeños gemidos de Sere lo excitaron aún más.

Mamuro la soltó y buscó sus ojos. Cuando encontró la mirada de Sere, él la esperó.

—Pero… —le dijo—. Dijiste pero, dime bebé que sigue a ese pero. Dime.

Serenity lo miró, los ojos de Mamuro eran oscuros, infinitos y hondos pozos oscuros. Buscó valor y se lo dijo:

— Nunca he hecho el amor, Mamuro. Tengo una hija y nunca…

Mamuro se acercó y la volvió a besar. Esta vez con profunda dulzura, volcando en su boca todo el amor que sentía. Mientras lo hacía, se movió colocándose otra vez entre sus piernas.

Sere lo siguió con la vista. Cuando lo vio tomar con sus manos sus piernas y abrirlas, se dejó llevar. No sabía que haría pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Mamuro era grande, fuerte, puro y macizos músculos. Su vientre parecía forjado en ondeado acero. Su largo cabello, probablemente hasta la mitad de su espalda, tapaba sus pezones, y caía como una cortina casi azulada a los costados de su rostro. Cuando Sere bajó la vista vio su imponente miembro. Era imposible que ella pudiera dejar entrar algo tan grande, dentro suyo.

¡Completamente imposible! Avanzaba hacia ella curvándose casi hasta su ombligo, los dedos de Sere se apretaron conteniéndose por no tocarlo. Cuando levantó la vista hasta sus ojos, la mirada de Mamuro parecía arder. ¿Sus ojos brillaban?

— Tus ojos, Mamuro, tus ojos….

Mamuro no le dio tiempo para mencionarlo. Simplemente aferró sus piernas y las atrajo hacia sí. Sacándola del respaldo de la cama. La movió hasta colocarla bajo su ingle. Mientras mantenía sus ojos brillando como fuego plateado, fijos en los ojos de Serenity, bajó su pene con una de sus manos y recorrió con él su sexo, suavemente, de arriba abajo, extendiendo su humedad. Cuando Serenity lo sintió, cerró sus ojos, ante el placer que sentía. Mamuro colocó la cabeza de su polla en su centro. Se movió levemente buscando lubricar su miembro y se introdujo en Sere, lentamente, con movimientos suaves y controlados.

Sere podía sentir su respiración, pesada, de repente parecía que tocarla tan suavemente requería un esfuerzo que lo superaba. Podía sentirlo avanzar dentro de ella. Empujar con cada movimiento un poco más, centímetro a centímetro, en un ritmo increíble. Serenity había pensado que jamás algo tan grande entraría dentro suyo, pero se había equivocado.

—Sere, levanta más las piernas bebé, dame más espacio. ¡Dios, amor, eres tan estrecha!

Las manos de Mamuro la ayudaron, colocándolas sobre sus duras nalgas, allí apoyó sus talones, e inconscientemente se afirmó para acompañarlo en sus empujes. Podía sentir como su dura carne la quemaba, el increíble roce había provocado en su cuerpo un estremecimiento que iba de su sexo hasta sus pechos, y de ahí a su cabeza, como si un huracán la hubiera levantado del suelo y la hiciera girar en el más perfecto remolino de placer.

— Un poco más bebé, solo un poco más, tú puedes recibirme, sé que puedes.

Mientras la animaba a recibirlo, Sere gemía cada vez más fuerte. Sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba de la misma manera que cuando Mamuro le había hecho "eso" con su boca.

Mamuro se apoyó con fuerza y se empujó hasta el fondo. El placer agónico lo golpeó. Supo que no duraría mucho, supo que tendría que parar por Sere, quería que ella se corriera con fuerza, quería que su primera vez fuera memorable. Se obligó a respirar buscando aire, se quedó allí, unos segundos, gozando del increíble placer de estar hasta su raíz completamente en Sere

— Mía, mía — comenzó a repetir mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, cada vez con mayor fuerza, profundo más y más profundo— ¡mía, mía, — repetía empujándose a sí mismo cada vez más fuerte y hondo.

Cuando Mamuro sintió los gritos de Sere, supo que ella había llegado, así que se dejó llevar, uno, dos empujones más y se sintió correr por primera vez dentro de la mujer que amaba.

Y fue la gloria.

Jamás se había sentido así, y supo que siempre sería así.

Sere había dejado de llorar y parecía una muñeca desmadejada en sus brazos, mientras él intentaba con esfuerzo conseguir volver a respirar. Su cuerpo entero estaba empapado de sudor. Podía sentir como aún seguía pulsando chorros de semen dentro de ella y sabía que el coño de Sere era el responsable. Latía y lo apretaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo salir. Y en realidad no quería salir.

Quería quedarse en ella para siempre.

Cuando el sexo de Sere lo liberó, ella dormía debajo suyo. Mamuro se irguió consiguiendo fuerzas que no tenía y se recostó a su lado.

Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, abrazó a Sere y se quedó dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO ONCE

El teléfono lo sacó del profundo sueño. Aún estaba acostado con Sere en sus brazos, la sintió moverse. No sabía ni siquiera qué hora era. Así que mientras abría el celular, miraba el reloj de la mesita de noche. El identificador decía Dar. El reloj decía diez de la noche.

—Dime —dijo con un tono algo narcotizado. Se había quedado dormido después de hacerle el amor, profundamente dormido.

—La tenemos, ¿me acompañas? —dijo Dar con un signo de profunda satisfacción en su voz.

—Espérame.

Cortó y saltó de la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse al baño, Serenity con una vocecita adormilada, lo detuvo. Sere se apoyaba en un brazo, mientras la sábana caía hasta su cintura.

Mamuro la vio, y se maravilló, esa preciosa criatura era toda suya. Sus exuberantes pechos parecían llamarlo. Sabía que si se detenía le sería muy difícil dejarla. Se sintió endurecer nuevamente y los labios de Sere se abrieron en una gran "Oohhh" al ver su largo miembro erguirse.

Mamuro sonrió, se volvió se sentó en la cama y la besó dulcemente en la boca, conteniéndose para no regresar a la cama. Soltó sus labios, mordiendo el llamativo labio inferior, y bajó su cabeza hasta uno de sus pezones, lo metió en su boca y los chupó con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que detenerse, tenía que saber quién había intentado matar a su mujer así que con renuencia soltó el pezón con un sonoro ruido.

—Tengo trabajo, pero volveré en cuanto pueda. Te amo Sere.

—Te amo Mamuro — fue su respuesta. Y cuando su traviesa mano se dirigía derecho a tocarlo, la detuvo en el aire.

— Si te cubres como una buena niña, es muy probable que logre salir a trabajar y mientras más rápido salga de acá, más rápido volveré. Y podrás seguir. ¿Crees que recordarás lo que querías hacer?

— Creo que si — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mamuro salió cinco minutos después del baño, tomó un vaquero y sin siquiera ponerse ropa interior se lo puso, buscó una remera a tono con el pantalón, negro. Y se movió hacia la puerta.

Serenity lo miraba tapada recatadamente. Mamuro le hizo un además con su mano y salió.

Serenity vio la puerta cerrada, miró la luz del reloj y decidió que tenía hambre. Se levantaría, vería dónde andaba su hija y la convencería de acompañarla a comer algo.

Lo que no había previsto es encontrarse que había ciertos lugares de su cuerpo que nunca le habían dolido, ni siquiera en la explosión, que ahora clamaban con mucha fuerza. Con mucho cuidado intentó salir de la cama.

La zona entre sus piernas se sentía increíblemente sensible. Por un segundo comprendió que esa enorme polla no había entrado tan fácilmente, aunque sí placenteramente, se quedó sentada con los pies apoyados en el piso. No solo le dolía, se sentía pegajosa. Supuso que ponerse de pie no sería tan difícil. Pero lo fue, se agarró del borde de la mesita de luz y se irguió. Una vez parada comenzó un lento recorrido hacia el baño, completamente consciente del paso de Mamuro por su cuerpo. Sus pechos le dolían, su coño latía hinchado. Y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se movía despacio. Buscó a Usa y no la encontró, pero la música de fondo le indicó la dirección.

Usa estaba cocinando. No era extraño. No podía estar sin hacer nada y le encantaba hacer tortas, pero cuando vio que estaba decorando una hermosa torta de crema se dio cuenta que no era una, era la segunda.

—¿Ocupada? — le dijo.

Usagi soltó la manga decoradora y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Apretándola con fuerza. —¡Sere! Creí que no te levantarías.

—Pensé que si no habías cenado podríamos hacerlo juntas—.Sere caminó hacia la cocina con cierta dificultad.

—¡No!, le gritó Usa—. Siéntate, no puedes hacer esfuerzos.

Sere se sonrojó, si lo que había hecho con Mamuro no era esfuerzo, en realidad no sabía qué lo fuera. Afortunadamente, la enérgica Usa la había acercado a una banqueta ubicada en la isla dentro de la cocina y ya se estaba dando vueltas para abrir la heladera.

—¿Y Mamuro? —le preguntó mientras sacaba toda una batería de panes, fiambres, mayonesa y quesos dentro de la heladera. Así que le dirigió una mirada algo ausente.

—Dijo que tenía un trabajo. Que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

Usagi agarró un cuchillo y la miró. Pareció dudar un segundo, levantó el cuchillo y se lo dijo:

—Sere, ahora que tienes a Mamuro, supongo que estarás más informada sobre sexo.

Los colores de Serenity, reaparecieron. No dijo una sola palabra, de hecho no supo que decir, por unos cuantos segundos.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que sabías todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre sexo, a los doce años. ¿A qué viene esta pregunta ahora, Usagi Reina Tsukino?

Usagi sonrió sabía que cuando su madre usaba todo su nombre era porque estaba molesta, y en honor a la verdad las preguntas sobre chicos o sexo siempre la habían molestado

—Bueno, si sé lo que todo el mundo sabe, pero me refiero a detalles. De esos que no salen en los libros. Ya sabes, cosas como consejos. ¿Qué hacer si la polla es grande? ¿O qué pasa si quiere sexo oral antes que nada? ¿Hay alguna técnica? Si no sabes ¿podrías preguntarle a Mamuro? Supongo que Mamuro y tú ya pasaron por ello. Verás, ma, estas cosas no podía preguntártelas antes, porque eras tan inexperta como yo, pero si me guió por el ruido del dormitorio debo decir que ya debes tener mucha experiencia con respecto al tema.

Serenity tuvo que tomar una decisión, o moría de un infarto o de risa, así que decidió esto último y lanzó una carcajada fuerte.

En esos momentos apareció Sele.

—Me alegra verlas —les dijo—. Mi hombre tiene trabajo y pensé que podríamos cenar algo. Serenity, me alegra verte de pie. ¿De qué hablaban

—De nada —dijo Serenity

—De sexo —dijo Usagi

Sele las miró y sonrió. —Bueno, uno nunca sabe suficiente de sexo.

Serenity la miró y volvió a reír. Se dio vuelta hacia Usagi, le levantó un dedo y le dijo.

—En cuanto a ti, señorita Tsukino. Te daré todos los detalles que quieras el mismo día que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. No antes. Deberás seguir con tus libros de ciencias.

—Detalles eh, vaya si que era una charla interesante. ¿Y por qué ese interés repentino en el sexo, Usa? — Sele había agregado a la improvisada cena agua mineral y vasos.

—Se me ocurrió completar mi educación, solo eso. No tiene nada que ver que hoy conocí a Endimion Chiba y decidí que sería mío.

Serenity escupió, el trago de agua que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué?

Sele y Serenity la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—No me miren así. ¿Por qué debería ser inmune al encanto Chiba?

—¡Porque solo tienes quince años, Usa. Y Endimion debe tener…— Serenity miró a Sele buscando ayuda—.

—Veintisiete, uno menos que Mamuro.

—¿Qué?— gritó Sere—. ¿Mamuro tiene veintiocho años?

—Ajá —dijo Sele, algo sorprendida de la súbita palidez de Serenity— ¿Qué pasa Serenity?

— Cumplí treinta y tres hace poco.

Sele la miró sin entender nada. —¿Y con eso?

—¿Con eso? Sele, soy mucho mayor que Mamuro.

—¿Mucho mayor? Por dios Serenity, solo tienes treinta y tres, no noventa—. Le dijo Sele comprensivamente.

Usagi miraba alternativamente de una a otra. De repente pareció hacerse vuelto transparente. Así que comenzó a preparar los sándwich.

—Sele, tengo cinco años más que él. Por Dios, soy mucho mayor que él—. Serenity lo repitió más para sí misma que para sus oyentes.

—Por Dios, Serenity, eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Pareces gemela de tu hija, y ella solo tiene quince años. ¿De qué mujer mayor me hablas?

—Oh Dios, me duele la cabeza—. Serenity se tomó las sienes con las manos.

—Come Sere, te sentirás mejor. —le dijo Usagi—. Sele tiene razón eres la madre más hermosa del mundo. Mamuro esta loquito por ti, me lo dijo mientras estabas en el hospital, así que no debes preocuparte. Mírame a mi, Endimion me lleva casi 9 años y…

—Once, solo tienes quince.

—Casi dieciséis — acotó con urgencia Usa.

—… y él tiene veintisiete. Eso hace once, una enorme cantidad de años Usa. No dos o cinco, once—. Sere le respondió como ausente.

—Cómo decía, me lleva casi once años y no me hago problemas.

— Usagi Reina! — gritó Sere sin poder evitarlo—. Eres una niña.

—Soy una adolescente, Sere, en tres años seré mayor de edad. Y Endimion Chiba será mío.

Ambas, Sere y Sele, la miraron. Sele tomó un sándwich y se lo pasó a Sere, y ella lo tomó y le dio un mordisco.

Serenity tragó varios bocados en el silencio que siguió. Las tres comían cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Usa, amor. El amor es cosa de dos, tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

La muy sinvergüenza ni siquiera contestó, tenía la boca llena, así que tragó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Sere. Yo le gusto, no será problema que me ame. Siempre dices que soy irresistible. ¿O no?

—Usa, no saques fuera de contexto mis comentarios. ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas? — preguntó Sele.

—Bueno, sus ojos brillaban cuando me miró—. Sere miró a Sele, ambas sabían lo que significaba el brillo en esos ojos. — Y su bragueta por poco revienta. Y sólo tengo quince años. Así que mientras cocinaba ideé un plan.

—¿Ideaste un plan? — Sere estaba muy sorprendida.

—Sí. En tres años tendré edad suficiente como para que nadie me llame niña. Así que simplemente me sentaré a esperar. Estudiaré y esperaré. Ese hombre es mío. Y será mío. Y aprovecharé cada detalle que me brinden. ¿Verdad chicas?

Sele levantó un vaso con agua mineral y dijo:

—Brindemos por… por el amor.

—Sele no le des alas, por favor solo tiene quince.

—Exacto, si es un capricho, ¿no crees que se olvidará de él? Y si es verdad. Pobre Endimion. Que Dios lo ayude. Entonces, ¡Por el amor, y por Endimion!

Usagi, golpeó con un sonoro ruido el vaso de Sele, y miró a su madre.

—Estás loca Usa — le dijo su madre. Pero hay algo más. No te hagas ninguna ilusión, Endimion, te guste o no, es un hombre, y tú, mi amor, solo una niña— antes de darle la oportunidad de interrumpirla Serenity le hizo una seña con la palma de la mano— . Espera que termine. No porque no hayas tenido un padre, busques casarte con uno.

Usa se puso de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sere, podría jurarte que no estoy buscando un padre, pero no me creerías. Dentro de tres años, hablaremos de este tema. ¿Podrás esperarme?

—Sabes que sí mi amor, sólo que no quiero verte sufrir. No tan joven. — Sere se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado.

Con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de su madre Usagi le contestó muy bajito.

—No sufriré solo me tomaré el tiempo de crecer y de encontrar la manera de convencerlo que soy lo que necesita. Y por la forma en que huyó, creo que ya empecé—. Se separó de su madre y dijo con una voz falsamente optimista.

— ¿Comemos?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO CALMO****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el segundo libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, en lugar de ser Serena, será Selene, o Sele como aparecerá.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO DOCE

Darien había logrado ubicar a Esmeralda Black. Y esperaba a su hermano para informarle lo que había encontrado.

Cuando Mamuro entró, Dar levantó la vista de su computadora, se extendió y alcanzó de la impresora un manojo de hojas y se las acercó a Mamuro mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Y Endi? — preguntó Mamuro.

— El caso Midlestone. ¿Pasó algo con él? — preguntó Darien mientras veía como Mamuro comenzaba la lectura de la información que había reunido.

Esmeralda Black, nombre real: Esmeralda Crystal Van Blackmoon, hija de una rancia familia cuyos miembros se dedicaban a la política.

—¿Diamante Van Blackmoon? — preguntó Mamuro vivamente sorprendido

—¿Qué sabes de él?

—Sólo que el supuesto padre de Usagi fue Diamante Van Blackmoon — contestó mientras continuaba leyendo la información.

Viuda desde hacía un año de Elmor Diamante Van Blackmoon.

Domicilio: Vanittor Street 3490

Profesión: decoradora.

Mamuro miró a Dar interrogante:

—¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con Diamante Blackmoon?

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos ahora mismo— Dar se levantó y comenzó a salir. Mamuro lo siguió. Llevó consigo todos los papeles.

Al salir encontraron a Gea. Se había ocupado de la oficina mientras Serenity se reponía. Y la verdad es que se la veía bien feliz.

—Gea, ya volvemos

—Cuida el fuerte, amor—. Le dijo Mamuro y ambos salieron.

Cuando subieron a la camioneta de Dar, emprendieron el camino hacia la dirección obtenida.

—Dime qué dice de Diamante Blackmoon —dijo Dar, enfocado en conducir.

Mamuro le leyó en voz alta.

—No mucho, si este Diamante Blackmoon es el que pienso. Embarazó a Serenity cuando cumplió dieciocho años y desapareció. Jamás las volvió a ver ni se ocupó de su hija. Elmor Diamante Van Blackmoon, el único hijo de Sabio Van Blackmoon. Dueño de la cadena de Veterinarias "Pecos". Allí trabajó Serenity diez años. ¿No es increíblemente casual que haya sido despedida el mismo mes en que Diamante Blackmoon hijo murió?

—¿Qué sabemos de los Crystal? — le preguntó Darien Mamuro ojeó las páginas buscando la información. — Políticos, de familia conocida. Nada del otro mundo. Dice acá, déjame ver… — Mamuro dio vueltas una hojas—. Que Esmeralda se casó con Diamante Blackmoon hace diez años. No tiene hijos. Diamante Blackmoon murió al parecer de un ataque cardíaco. Su esposa fue su única heredera.

—Excepto por Usagi—. Dar lo miró de reojo, para luego seguir enfocando en su camino.

—Excepto por Usagi—. Agregó Mamuro, apretando los puños—Maldita mujer, así que en definitiva todo es por dinero.

—Bueno lo sabremos en un instante.

La casa era de dimensiones colosales. Amplios jardines, dos pisos, con el viejo estilo sureño. Cuando tocaron el timbre una mujer de estricto uniforme abrió la puerta y los recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿La señora Van Blackmoon? Somos amigos, ella quería vernos. — La voz de Mamuro dejó caer su magia.

La empleada los hizo pasar al salón de visitas y mientras Dar se quedó de pie, Mamuro se paseó por el salón.

— Cálmate Mamuro.

En una de esas vueltas Mamuro se encontró con una mujer joven, con un rostro bastante trabajado por la cirugía según los cánones actuales: una boca a lo Angelina Jolie, unos ojos rasgados a lo Naomi Campbell, una nariz respingona a lo Michelle Pfeiffer y por supuesto una cuidada cabellera.

La mujer los miró algo sorprendida, evidentemente estaba ante dos desconocidos a los que no esperaba ver.

Mamuro retuvo su mirada, y le dijo:

—Señora Van Blackmoon, supongo —la mujer cabeceó afirmativamente—, y supongo que sabe quién es Serenity Tsukino.

La mujer volvió a cabecear. Mamuro la miró y luego a Dar y puteó.

—¡Hija de puta! ¿Intentaste matar a Serenity? — le dijo con un tono de voz, bajo, fríamente controlado. Solo Darien comprendió la ira contenida en su voz. Parecía la lenta calma del centro de un huracán.

La mujer comenzó a llorar y se sentó.

—Dime—por—qué —gruñó Mamuro—, por dinero ¿verdad? ¡DÍMELO!

La mujer saltó impresionada por el violento tono de voz, el miedo la recorrió íntegra. Ninguno de los Chiba había pasado jamás por una situación parecida, sus habilidades de sugestión eran tan notables que con solo insinuarlo obtenían la verdad, no había ni interés ni oportunidad de enojarse. Mamuro estaba profundamente enojado y su pedido había sonado como un estilete clavándose en el cuerpo de la mujer. El miedo llameaba en sus ojos.

Darien miró asombrado. Un nuevo descubrimiento. Sus voces al parecer podían inducir al terror en los demás, aún sin quererlo.

— Mamuro —le dijo—, cálmate. Señora Van Blackmoon, cuéntenos por qué intentó matar a la señora Tsukino —le dijo a la mujer.

—No quería matarla, solo asustarla y que se fuera. Mi esposo falleció… en marzo del año pasado y decidió a último momento arrepentirse y dejar a… la bastarda de su hija, la… mitad de su fortuna.

Dar y Mamuro seguían su conversación entremezclada con llanto, rabia y congoja.

—Nadie lo sabe, solo el abogado que hizo el testamento y falleció un mes después que mi esposo, en un accidente de aviación. Pensé que si lograba que esa mujer… se fuera de la ciudad, nadie lo sabría nunca. Yo… yo… no quería matarla, le pagué a un hombre para que la asustara, no… no… sabía que le pondría una bomba. Cuando leí en el diario que había volado la casa. Me asusté. Yo, no quise matarla.

Mientras lo decía miraba a Mamuro, que mantenía sus puños apretados en un puño y su rabia bajo control, llorando.

—Bien, señora Van Blackmoon. Lo siguiente qué hará será vestirse apropiadamente y acompañarnos a la policía. Allí les va a contar lo arrepentida que está por sus acciones. Se declarará culpable y esperará lo que la ley dictamine. También me informará el nombre de la persona que contrató. Y se siente tan arrepentida que facilitará a las autoridades toda la información que le soliciten— La voz de Darien fue apenas un suave susurro. No necesitaba más.

Cuando por fin se desocuparon ya era pasado el mediodía. Al llegar a la oficina, Dar se había dirigido a las oficinas y Mamuro en busca de Serenity, tenían mucho que conversar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, encontró a Sere y Usagi, en la mesa de la cocina. Sobre ella había una gran cantidad de diseños de algún tipo, parecían vestidos, que Usa pintaba cuidadosamente. Mamuro las observó unos segundos antes de hablarles.

Las dos habían recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, y estaban absolutamente concentradas en pintar.

—Estas loca, Sere. ¿Ves? Lo mío entonces debe ser hereditario.

—No te hagas la listilla conmigo Usa, si lo piensas bien sabes que tengo razón.

Usa la miró soltó el lápiz y le mostró los dedos de una mano.

—Uno, no puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo. Dos. Ni que fueras una anciana. Tres. Mamuro va a matarte cuando se entere. Cuatro. No estamos en condiciones de salir a buscar nuevo trabajo. Cinco…

—¡Mamuro! — gritó Serenity cuando lo vio.

Usagi se dio vueltas para encontrar a Mamuro parado con los brazos cruzados

—¿Por qué la voy a matar?

—Pues, — comenzó Usa, para ser interrumpida.

—¡Usagi! Creo que en tu cuarto hay una linda vista y un escritorio.

—Ya entendí—. Usagi tomó sus colores, las láminas y las metió en un sobre de cuero que también estaba sobre la mesa. Cuando iba saliendo se dio vuelta hacia Mamuro.

—Usagi — le advirtió Sere antes de que hablara.

Usagi la miró y le sonrió, sin embargo sus ojos volvieron hacia Mamuro —Tal vez deberías darle a ella unas nalgadas.

—¡Usagi! — Esta vez el tono de Serenity fue serio.

—Se las merece — le dijo y escapó corriendo antes de que su madre dijera nada.

Mamuro la miró salir y recién abandonó su posición en la entrada para sentarse al lado de Serenity, pero antes de hacerlo la levantó de la silla donde estaba y la sentó en su falda.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar? — le preguntó

Serenity supo que no tenía muchas opciones.

—Tienes veintiocho años —le dijo seria.

—Así es pequeño erizo, los cumplí hace cinco meses. ¿Y?

Serenity se movió inquieta en su falda y se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea, la polla de Mamuro comenzó a endurecerse bajo sus nalgas.

— ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo? — le preguntó tensa.

—No. ¿Es importante que lo sepa? — le preguntó Mamuro mientras su mano desprendía los botones de su vestido. Se había cerciorado que Gea no le hubiera comprado sostén, así que sabía que una vez que desprendiera los botones su pecho sería liberado para su único placer.

Serenity intentó seguir sus dedos pero prendiendo los botones de vuelta.

Mamuro simplemente bajó sus manos y siguió en la tarea.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntarle Mamuro. Sus dedos ya habían desprendido completamente su solapa y uno de sus senos llenaba y rebosaba la mano de Mamuro.

—Por favor, Mamuro, tienes que oírme. — rogó Serenity

—Te estoy oyendo… y sintiendo. Dime, ¿por qué debería darte nalgadas? —ella se sentía tensa en sus brazos, Mamuro soltó su pecho y cerró su pechera. Si Sere quería hablar seriamente era porque algo le preocupaba, algo en lo que estaba involucrado. Así que colaboró.

Cerró su vestido, sabiendo que en un poco más la tendría en su cama, desnuda y dispuesta. Completamente suya.

Serenity intentó levantarse y alejarse pero Mamuro ni siquiera se lo permitió.

—No, sea lo que sea que te preocupa me lo dirás, acá, en mis brazos donde perteneces. ¿Dime bebé, qué es lo que te tiene nerviosa?

Mamuro se sentía bastante extraño, desde que había cumplido los doce o trece, nadie, excepto sus hermanos, había desobedecido una orden o una simple sugerencia de su parte. Aquí estaba su mujer, temblando, tan tensa como una púa y aún no podía lograr que le dijera qué la preocupaba. ¿Sería algo de Diamante Blackmoon? No le había hablado nada del hombre, pero a lo mejor pensaba que le debía una explicación. O quizás no tenía nada que ver con esto, simplemente quería decirle que sus sentimientos no eran como los suyos. ¿Y si no me ama? Me dijo que me amaba, ¿verdad? ¿Y si se ha arrepentido?

El sexo había sido glorioso, el mejor sexo de su vida, y sabía que su erizo lo había gozado igual que él. No. No podía ser el sexo. Esta incertidumbre lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Serenity no lo miró, bajo su cabeza y simplemente le dijo. —Es imposible que esta relación siga.

Esperó a ver si Mamuro decía algo, pero no escuchó nada, así que intentó continuar sintiendo el golpeteó atronador de su corazón.

Dios, amaba a este hombre, no sabía cómo, ni cuándo pero se había enamorado de él en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido. A pesar de ello era mucho mayor que él. Sabía que le gustaba, se lo había dicho y demostrado. Pero era un hombre, todos los hombres respondían a la sexualidad que la desbordaba a pesar de ocultarse detrás de capas y capas de ropa fea. Pero esa atracción era pasajera, ¿qué pasaría dentro de unos años, o meses?, él se iría, buscaría una jovencita con la cual tendría hijos –un estremecimiento la recorrió— y en ese momento no podría soportarlo. Le estaba costando horrores ahora no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que sentiría después de haber pasado más tiempo con él.

—Tengo…

Mamuro también tembló, pensó que dejarte, pero ni siquiera lo razonó, la había sentido temblar, fuera lo que fuera realmente la preocupaba.

—…treinta y tres años — le dijo Serenity casi en un susurro.

Esperando la respuesta de Mamuro.

Mamuro estaba esperando dejarte cuando dijo treinta y tres años, no entendió nada. Así que se quedó callado.

Serenity continuó:

— Sí, lo sé. No te lo había dicho antes, porque jamás pensé que fueses tan joven y…

La risa explotó en Mamuro, una sonora carcajada que la asustó. Levantó la cabeza que había mantenido baja y lo miró, Mamuro reía como si no pudiera decir una sola palabra porque la risa se lo impedía.

—Sere Tsukino —logró decir entre carcajadas fuertes y sonoras.

El carácter de Serenity explotó, se soltó de sus brazos y se paró a su lado, allí casi podía estar a la altura de sus ojos. Con fiereza le gritó:

—No te atrevas a reírte de mi, cucaracha. Soy mayor pero no voy a permitirte que te rías de mí de esta forma.

Mamuro hizo un verdadero esfuerzo en dejar de reírse.

—Sere Tsukino ¿Eso te preocupaba? ¿Tu edad? — le dijo mientras la risa se convertía en pequeñas carcajadas casi sin fuerzas.

Mamuro la vio tan enojada, todo un pequeño erizo con las púas listas para ensartarlo, se sintió conmovido. A su bebé le preocupaba la diferencia de años, ¿Cuánto? Cinco. Simplemente la miró y se sintió enternecido.

—¿Qué harás con esta diferencia Sere? — le preguntó casi serio completamente conmovido. Síp, Usagi tenía razón su erizo necesitaba unas buenas nalgadas.

Serenity lo miró y con todo el dolor de su corazón mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas le dijo:

—Me iré.

—Sere Tsukino, voy a llevarte al dormitorio, voy a darte la paliza que Usagi me sugirió y luego voy hacerte el amor hasta dejarte tan agotada que no tengas ni fuerzas para pensar y mucho menos en alejarte de mi. Y luego voy a arrodillarme desnudo y voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo antes de que te conviertas en la dulce y sexi abuelita que seguro serás. Te amo. Bebé. Y lo que me has dicho es la cosa más tonta que jamás haya escuchado.

Cuando Serenity intentó hablar la silenció con la mano.

—Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, cosas que van a sorprenderte no solo mías, sino sobre ti y Usagi, pero maldita sea si siquiera intentas alejarte de mi. Te juro, por la vida de mis hermanos que voy a encerrarte en mi habitación desnuda y no te dejaré salir de ella nunca jamás.

— ¿No crees que algún día esta diferencia se note y…? Intentó decir Sere, pero Mamuro se adelantó hacia ella y la abrazó rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, buscando hambriento su boca y besándola.

Cuando la dejó recuperar el aire, la soltó, sus ojos brillaban con ese extraño tono de plata acerada.

Sere lo miró y le dijo:

—Tus ojos… brillan.

—Así es bebé esa es una de las tantas cosas que debes saber sobre mi.

La alzó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

Tenían mucho que decirse, pero eso sería después. Mucho después, primero quería comprobar si Gea había olvidado su orden y le había comprada bragas.

FIN

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

**Me gustan mucho estos hermanos! ¿Por qué los hombres no tendrán la mitad de seguridad y determinación que tienen ellos? T_T jajaja **

**Rosa: Jajaja yo también los ame cuando lei la historia, por eso me decidí a adaptarla sin pensarlo mucho! Jejeje. Entiendo, a mi también me cuesta en muchas ocaciones dejar reviews, así que no te preocupes. Gracias!**

**Yuukychan: A mi también me gustan los apodos que utilizan, y como verás pude actualizar y terminarla. Nos leemos en el tercero…**

**Lili: muchas gracias! Me alegro que sean de tu agrado. Ya viene el tercero... jejeje**

**yesqui2000: GRACIAS! Gracias por siempre dejar tu reviews! **

**Bueno mis niñas hasta aquí llego esta historia, ya empezare la siguiente, pero me tendran un poquito mas de paciencia, ya que hoy llego a mis manos el nuevo libro de als nuevas especies, y lo muero por leerlo! Jejejeje. **

**¡Gracias!**

**Beshitos. **


End file.
